Adiós al Ayer
by Azazel Black
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del fic Good-bye to Yesterday de Furiosity. SLASH! H/D --Draco se sentía listo para enfrentarse incluso a un millón de años en Azkaban siempre y cuando eso significara que al final, haría que Potter pagara. .ACABADO.
1. Parte 1 de 3

**Disclaimer**: Todo pertenece a JKR. Todo, todo y todo. Menos la idea, que le pertenece a **Furiosity**.

El fic fue escrito por **Furiosity** para la comunidad livejournal de hdholidays. Yo sólo lo traduzco. Espero haberle hecho justicia al fic (que a mí me encantó) ya que es la primera vez que hago una traducción. De nuevo, mil gracias a **Sirem** por betearlo. El link al original en mi profile.

* * *

**-Adiós al Ayer-**

Goodbye to Yesterday

**-·-·-**

Escrito por: Furiosity

Traducido por: Azazel Black

Beteado en castellano por: Sirem

**-·-·-**

_Todos los viejos puñales_

_que se han oxidado en mi espalda,_

_los clavo en la tuya._

_——Adrienne Rich_

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

—¿Sabes la verdadera diferencia entre muggles y magos, Draco?

Draco se encogió de hombros. Sabía que los muggles no podían hacer magia, por supuesto, pero eso no los hacía tan diferentes a Draco, que tampoco podía hacer magia todavía.

Lucius Malfoy asintió en dirección al amarillento campo más allá del límite de los terrenos Malfoy.

Un almiar, exactamente con la misma forma que la verruga en la nariz de la Tía Cordelia, se alzaba cerca del borde del campo.

—¿Qué harías tú si te dijera que he escondido una aguja entre esa paja? —preguntó Lucius. —¿Cómo la encontrarías?

—¿Qué me importaría a mí una vieja aguja?

—Buena respuesta, —dijo Lucius, y se rió entre dientes de una manera que hizo que a Draco sentir calidez en su pecho. —Pero digamos que es una aguja especial. Es la aguja de mamá, y ella la quiere de vuelta. ¿Cómo la encontrarías dentro del almiar?

—Hechizo de convocación. —Draco no podía esperar hasta el próximo año, cuando iría a Hogwarts y aprendería sus propios hechizos de convocación.

―Buen chico. ¿Sabes lo que haría un muggle?

―No sé.

―_No lo sé_. No hables como un plebeyo, Draco. Nuestro apellido no es Weasley.

Draco sabía todo sobre los Weasley. Eran gente horrible, desagradable, que dormía con sus cerdos. Draco odiaba los cerdos. Eran sucios y asquerosos, y tenían pequeños ojos brillantes que parecían reírse de Draco cada vez que miraba a hurtadillas en la pocilga…

―¿Entonces qué haría un muggle para conseguir la aguja?

―¿Aguja? —Draco alzó la vista hacia su padre. —Oh. No lo sé. Si no tuviera magia, tendría que ir allí y buscarla, ¿no? Con sus manos, quiero decir.

Lucius asintió.

—De ahí es de donde sale el dicho 'buscar una aguja en un pajar'. Significa buscar algo con muy poca esperanza de encontrarlo siquiera.

Draco abrió la boca para apuntar que él actualmente necesitaría usar las manos, también, así que eso todavía no lo hacía muy diferente de un muggle, pero su padre continuó hablando, la fría mirada gris fija en el almiar.

―Algunos de ellos no son tan tontos como los demás —dijo Lucius despacio. ―Usarían un imán. Es un mecanismo que imita al hechizo de convocación, pero sólo funciona con metal.

―¿Cómo es? —preguntó Draco. Por alguna razón, se imaginaba algún tipo de caja rectangular cubierta de afilados, brillantes pinchos rosas.

―Nunca he visto ninguno —dijo Lucius. ―No es que me importe mucho. Los mecanismos muggles son, con alguna excepción, primitivos y poco imaginativos. —Una hoja de un tono marrón otoñal se pegó a la manga de su túnica. Lucius la levantó con dos dedos, luego la dejó ir. Una ráfaga de viento se llevó la hoja flotando a través del creciente crepúsculo, más allá del pajar. ―Algunos muggles, —continuó en un tono vacío, —tienen afición por la destrucción, y quemarían la paja antes de usar un imán.

En su visión mental, Draco vio el almiar ennegrecer mientras chispas naranjas bailaban en el crepúsculo.

―De cualquiera de las formas, los muggles son inútiles sin sus herramientas —concluyó Lucius. ―El valor de un muggle es igual al número de herramientas que posee. El valor de un mago es su magia, y nosotros no necesitamos herramientas para tener magia. Nuestro potencial es ilimitado.

―¿No son herramientas las varitas? —pensó Draco en voz alta.

―Chico listo. Pero nuestras varitas únicamente nos ayudan a usar la magia de nuestro interior para manipular la magia de alrededor. Son conductoras; no pueden crear magia ni destruirla. Una bruja o un mago puede aprender a controlar la magia sin usar una varita. Solo que toma mucho más tiempo del que permiten las normas de educación mágica —Lucius señaló con el dedo en dirección al pajar. Un frío fuego azul estalló cerca de la cima del montón de paja, luego desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido.

―Los muggles creen que tienen libre albedrío —dijo Lucius. Se apartó del campo y miró fijamente hacia la amenazante mansión. ―Cuando realmente, están bloqueados en una batalla constante con el mundo a su alrededor. Esa batalla es la que les dicta lo que hacen. La batalla los dirige.

Draco había visto muggles una vez o dos de camino al Callejón Diagón. No habían parecido muy guerreros.

―Parecen bastante pacíficos.

―Por supuesto que lo parecen. En este punto de su historia, los muggles prefieren decirse a sí mismos que han conquistado el mundo, e irán tan lejos como haga falta para convencerse de ello. No quieren admitir que continúan siendo los mismos animales salvajes cuya existencia está enteramente enfocada a sobrevivir en un ambiente hostil.

―Pero ellos pueden pensar, ¿no? —Draco frunció el ceño.

―También pueden los vampiros. Eso no los hace humanos —Lucius se giró hacia Draco y lo miró fijamente, con un vago regocijo en los ojos. ―La libertad es lo que nos hace humanos, Draco. Los magos somos los únicos seres realmente libres. No importa lo sofisticadas que se vuelvan sus máquinas, los muggles son esclavos de su naturaleza animal, de su completa falta de potencial.

Lucius se acercó y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombres de Draco. Hizo un gesto amplio con su otro brazo.

—Nosotros no somos como ellos. Todo esto está a nuestra disposición —suspiró. —Cuando vayas a la escuela el próximo año, habrá gente que te dirá que soy un idiota peligroso por pensar como lo hago.

La sangre de Draco hirvió ante el pensamiento de alguien llamando idiota a su padre.

—Ellos son los idiotas —dijo con vehemencia.

Lucius sonrió sin quitar sus ojos del horizonte, y agitó el hombro de Draco ligeramente. —Espero que recuerdes eso cuando hayas crecido, pequeño. Ahora vámonos. Tu madre debe estar preocupada.

Caminaron a lo largo del mismo camino polvoriento que tomaban cada tarde, pero Draco se sentía diferente esa noche, como si todos sus sentidos se hubieran realzado. Los árboles desnudos todavía aferrándose a sus débiles vestimentas de hojas coloreadas por el otoño parecían más brillantes, más nítidos. El olor a tierra húmeda era abrumadoramente ácido; Draco casi podía saborearlo al final de su boca, sal y hierba muerta. En algún lugar detrás de ellos, el canto de un cuco solitario parecía incluso inteligible: _¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿Quién es? ¡Cucú!. _Draco imaginó que podía sentir el curso de su magia a través de su sangre, reuniéndose en las puntas de sus dedos, anhelando por explotar en una tormenta de chispas azules. Él era uno de los elegidos, de los realmente libres, de los poderosos.

Draco se giró para mirar el almiar. Se quemaba tan brillantemente como había imaginado que lo haría. Una fina sonrisa pasó rozando los labios de su padre cuando siguió la mirada de Draco.

—No hay nada de malo en tener afición por la destrucción cuando no tienes porqué sufrir ninguna consecuencia.

Draco tenía diez años.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

Un helado viento del norte se abría camino a través de las ennegrecidas, nudosas ramas. Ellas crujían en protesta: duele, duele, duele. Esos árboles nunca habían visto el sol, echado hojas o escuchado los pájaros saludar a la primavera. Sólo conocían el viento y la niebla permanente cubriendo esa tierra abandonada, esa isla sin nombre y su silenciosa fortaleza.

Azkaban.

Brumosos grupos de niebla iban a la deriva a través del cielo negro, como leche cuajada en té. Cerca de las almenas, la niebla era tan densa que la torre de encima era invisible. Se rumoreaba que los prisioneros eran enviados a esas celdas por mal comportamiento: cualquiera se pensaría dos veces romper las reglas después de pasar dos semanas rodeado por nada más que el silencio mortal de la niebla. Ésta era casi parte del paisaje permanente de la isla: el único legado dejado tras generaciones de dementores.

Espirales grisáceas de neblina, la hija ilegítima de la niebla, se curvaban alrededor de las rocas dentadas, forrando el camino hacia los portones de hierro macizo. Aquí y allí, desafiantes malezas traspasaban los espacios entre los adoquines debajo de los pies.

_Bloqueados en una batalla con el mundo a su alrededor. _

Ante el espontáneo pensamiento de las palabras de su padre, los pasos de Draco flaquearon. Inmediatamente recibió un afilado pinchazo en la espalda, proveniente de la varita de su mudo escolta. Draco reanudó la subida a los portones pero no pudo fijarse en los alrededores por más tiempo. Su padre había muerto tras esas frías paredes. ¿Compartiría Draco su sino? ¿Estaba la línea Malfoy destinada a acabar ahí, con nada más que el viento para lamentar su paso?

Los portones se balancearon abiertos para admitir a Draco, y él se encontró a sí mismo de pie sólo en el pequeño jardín, cerca de la estatua de un caballo. Un cieno con apariencia venenosa cubría los ojos y la crin del caballo.

―NOMBRE —retumbó una voz proveniente de la boca de la estatua.

Draco miró alrededor frenéticamente, pero estaba sólo. Su centinela debía de haber vuelto a su ferri. ―Draco Malfoy, —dijo, levantando la cabeza.

Hubo un sonido indistinguible, como el arrastre de unos pies, y luego una puerta se materializó en la pared a la derecha de Draco, justo como la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres en Hogwarts…

La puerta se abrió. ―TIENES TREINTA SEGUNDOS. UN PASO EN OTRA DIRECCIÓN SERÁ CONSIDERADO UN INTENTO DE FUGA, —dijo la estatua del caballo.

―¿Y entonces qué? —preguntó Draco con una mueca escéptica de su boca. ―¿Qué me pasará si intento fugarme?.

―MUERTE.

Debió de haber sido la imaginación de Draco, pero pareció como si los ojos de la estatua hubieran brillado en rojo por un momento muy breve. Caminó hacia la puerta con deliberada lentitud, aún si lo que de verdad quería era correr dentro y cerrarla bien segura. No perdería su fachada, daba igual lo que pasara. No allí, no en el lugar que había matado a su padre. Los pasos de Draco hacían eco de un modo aburrido a su alrededor: el aullido del viento era inaudible allí, como si la muralla exterior de la fortaleza fuera una barrera impenetrable contra el mundo exterior.

―Por Dios, hombre, ¿tienes deseos de morir? —fueron las primeras inconfundibles palabras humanas que Draco había escuchado desde su llegada a la isla.

La voz que dijo las palabras pertenecía a un guapo mago que parecía más o menos de la edad de Draco, quizás un poco mayor. Vestía una túnica gris oscuro igual a la que le habían dado a Draco justo después de haberle quitado la varita. De cualquier modo, la túnica de Draco no tenía la palabra "guardia" bordada en blanco a la izquierda del pecho.

―¿Es éste el recibimiento estándar para todos los prisioneros? —preguntó Draco, cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba mirándolo expectante. Le sonó vagamente familiar, pero Draco no pudo situarlo. Pensándolo un poco, debían de haber ido juntos a Hogwarts.

El guardia alzó una ceja.

―Sólo estoy sorprendido de que no te advirtieran de que no entablaras conversación con el Viejo Guardia. Es algo viejo y bastante cascarrabias la mayoría del tiempo.

―¿El Viejo Guardia?

―La estatua del caballo. Es uno de los pocos encantamientos de antes de la era de los dementores que los cerebritos del Ministerio han sido capaces de restaurar. Creo que hicieron un trabajo bastante pobre, ya que la estatua a menudo se cree que está viva.

Draco echó un vistazo hacia la estatua del caballo, pero la puerta se había cerrado durante ese tiempo. Miró alrededor y no vio nada excepto un pasillo de piedra negra estrechándose hacia el infinito, iluminado muy de vez en cuando por antorchas en la pared. Se preguntó qué otras sorpresas desagradables le esperaban en esta nueva Azkaban. Él solo se había encontrado a dementores un par de veces antes —allá por su tercer año, si la memoria no le fallaba—, y estaba contento de no tener que lidiar con ellos de nuevo. No sabía qué había pasado con los dementores de Azkaban después de la Guerra, y tampoco le importaba mucho.

―¿Es ésta, entonces? —preguntó, girándose hacia el guarda. ―¿Es ésta mi, eh, celda?

―Estas algo ansioso, ¿no, Malfoy? —replicó el guardia con una sonrisa desagradable.

Draco resopló.

―Cuanto antes empiece mi condena, antes acabará.

―¿Cuánto te han echado? —el guardia sacó un pequeño trozo de pergamino del bolsillo y lo estudió. ―Ah. Un año… bloque de celdas H8… no libertad condicional… ¿Un año entero sin libertad condicional por un mero intento de asesinato? El Wizengamot debió haber sido un colectivo duro aquel día.

―No te haces una idea, —murmuró Draco. Ya había decidido que no le gustaba aquel pequeño hombre presumido que obviamente se creía que era un experto de la justicia criminal, y probablemente consideraba todas sus opiniones con suma relevancia. De cualquier forma, no había necesidad de contrariar a la ayuda prestada. No se podía razonar con los dementores; con algunos magos, sí.

―Ya veo que eres un tío hablador —dijo el guardia con un encogimiento de hombros. ―Muy bien, entonces. Como ya debes saber, tu papeleo fue tramitado en Londres, así que todo lo que yo tengo que hacer es enseñarte tu celda. Quedas advertido de que debes seguirme y caminar recto; un paso en otra dirección…

―…será considerado un intento de fuga —terminó Draco por él. ―Ya he tenido esa conversación con el caballo cascarrabias, gracias.

Los ojos oscuros del hombre flashearon brevemente. ―No crees que seas culpable para nada, ¿verdad?.

Oh, genial. Este tío probablemente se creía que era filósofo también.

―Malamente importa lo que _yo_ piense, —dijo Draco.

El guardia rió. ―Me gustas —dijo. ―Tienes espíritu.

Draco lo consideró por un momento. ―Tú también me gustas —dijo, sin alterar la voz. ―Tienes una túnica gris.

Un confundido fruncir de cejas estropeó los rasgos del guarda, y Draco de repente recordó de dónde lo conocía. El Baile de Navidad, bailando con aquella espantosa, presumida mestiza, Fleur Delacour. Davies, ese era su nombre. Roger Davies. En esos pocos años desde la escuela, sus rasgos afilados habían palidecido de una manera extraña. Quizá aquello fuera parte de la vida en Azkaban, pensó Draco con un escalofrío interno.

―Bienvenido a Azkaban —dijo Davies finalmente. ―Este magnífico establecimiento está al servicio de romper su espíritu hasta el final de su estancia. —Con eso, emprendió la bajada por el pasillo, dejando a Draco sin otra opción que seguirle.

Pasaron una multitud de puerta con pesadas barras de hierro en ellas. Draco no se arriesgó a echar una ojeada dentro, pero pensó que podía ver una débil luz dentro de algunas celdas. Se preguntó cuántos prisioneros había, y cuántos guardias. Luego se preguntó qué le importaba. No era como si fuera a organizar una fuga.

Tras algunas puertas más, incontables pasillos pequeños y retorcidos, y varios pasajes de escaleras, Davies paró y dio un golpecito con su varita contra una puerta, que se abrió con un gemido reacio. ―Tus aposentos, —dijo Davies, su tono ligeramente burlón. Draco caminó dentro y no se giró hasta que la puerta no había crujido al cerrarse.

La celda era más o menos del tamaño del redil de los elfos domésticos en la mansión, y estaba lo suficientemente sucio para dejar en vergüenza a la casucha muggle de Snape. El aire olía a rancio, una extraña mezcla a sudor añejo, moho y algo metálico, casi como sangre. ¿Era así como olía la desesperación? Draco se dio cuenta repentinamente de que iba a pasar los siguientes trescientos sesenta y cinco días encerrado en ese miserable habitáculo, y sintió su estómago revuelto. No había ventanas; la única luz venía del pasillo al otro lado de la puerta y de una pequeña abertura cerca del techo, demasiado alta para alcanzarla sin una escalera.

Draco miró alrededor por un momento y no vio nada parecido a una silla salvo un cubo en una esquina alejada. Se acercó y el olor le dijo que no sería aconsejable darle la vuelta a no ser que quisiera tener desechos humanos tirados por el suelo. La cama —si es que se le podía llamar así— no tenía siquiera patas. Era una repisa colgando de la pared.

―Te acabas de perder la cena —dijo la voz de Davies desde fuera, y Draco saltó con sorpresa. ―Así que tendrás que esperar hasta el desayuno, me temo.

Draco no respondió mientras se metía en la cama. Estaba casi dolorosamente fría, como si estuviera hecha de piedra. Draco pasó un dedo por ella y se dio cuenta de que _estaba_ hecha de piedra.

―Puta mierda, —dijo en un aliento. Le habían advertido que las condiciones de Azkaban eran austeras; sólo que no se había dado cuenta de _cómo_ de austeras. El pecho de Draco destelló con un renovado estallido de odio hacia el hombre que lo había mandado allí.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

La túnica gris de prisionero pesaba demasiado, pero Draco hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar su incomodidad. Casi lo consigue. Unos pocos minutos más y sería un hombre libre, y luego podría vestir cualquier cosa que quisiera. O nada en absoluto.

Griselda Marchbanks traía una mueca severa mientras se acercaba a la silla de Draco. Los otros miembros del Wizengamot los miraron, las caras impasibles, pero hubo algunos murmullos provenientes del pequeño público. Los juicios de los mortífagos eran abiertos al público, y alguna gente aprovechaba la oportunidad. Draco desearía que no lo hicieran, pero uno no puede tenerlo todo.

Marchbanks se aclaró la garganta.

―Sr. Malfoy, usted ha, efectivamente, demostrado que sus acciones durante los últimos años de la guerra habían sido necesarias para mantener su tapadera como espía del Ministerio de Magia. De cualquier forma, hay tres casos de intento de asesinato por los que todavía no ha respondido. Estoy hablando de Katherine Bell, Ronald Weasley y Albus Dumbledore.

Draco había estado esperando por ese momento desde que el juicio había empezado hacía seis horas.

—Me temo que no puedo recordar esos sucesos con claridad. Estaba actuando bajos los efectos de la maldición Imperius cuando…

―¡Está _mintiendo_!

Draco alzó la vista, sorprendido. Conocía esa voz, esa cara, esa expresión indignada, esos ojos centelleantes. ¿Cómo sabía _Potter_ que estaba mintiendo?

―Había creído que estos juicios eran conducidos por el Wizengamot —dijo Draco fríamente, ―y no por miembros del público. —Al lado de Potter, su novia estaba tirando de su manga, pareciendo horrorizada. Por primera vez en su vida, Draco estuvo de acuerdo en algo con un Weasley.

―Está mintiendo —insistió Potter, aparentemente ignorante de las miradas de desaprobación que estaba recibiendo del Wizengamot. ―Yo estaba allí esa noche. Bajó la varita y le permitió a Dumbledore razonar con él. No habría hecho eso bajo la Imperius.

Desde que Potter se había enterado de que Draco espiaba para el Ministerio, los dos habían formando una reacia, reticente pseudo amistad. Draco nunca supo cómo llamarla, pero no había sido su antigua rivalidad, su viejo odio mutuo. En ese momento, sintió como si el fino lazo que los unía se hubiera roto sin siquiera algún sonido. Draco no dijo nada, y Potter se sentó de nuevo, su mirada de indignación reemplazada por una de superioridad.

Cuando los miembros del Wizengamot se separaron del público mediante un hechizo imperturbable, para discutir el veredicto, Draco se sintió bastante idiota: ¿cómo podía no haberlo visto? No había sido nada parecido a amistad. Potter estaba preparado para tolerar a cualquiera que estuviera en contra suyo. Draco no era —nunca sería— lo bastante importante para que Potter comprometiera sus valores. Nunca serían amigos o algo parecido.

Que Draco hubiera sido lo suficientemente estúpido para pensar que podía contar con que Potter mantuviera la boca cerrada, había sido un terrible descuido. Tener un acuerdo y creer que tenías un acuerdo eran cosas muy distintas. Draco había estado tan sólo durante la guerra; había sido tan fácil creer que había encontrado un amigo en Potter, sin importar lo tenue que fuera esa amistad. En realidad, había sido apuñalado, nada más.

Sentenciaron a Draco a pasar un año en Azkaban por tres intentos de asesinato. Su crimen de perjura significó la pérdida de su derecho a libertad condicional, e incluso eso había sido una concesión hecha por la insistencia de Dolores Umbridge. Si no hubiera sido por su intervención, Draco se habría enfrentado a tres años con posibilidad de obtener libertad condicional después de uno y medio.

Durante su última noche en su celda provisional, Draco se tumbó y recreó escenas de la guerra lentamente en su mente. Potter casi rompiéndole la mandíbula… la incredulidad en los ojos de Potter cuando el Ministro reveló que Draco había estado trabajando para él… la primera sonrisa agrietada de Potter ante un comentario de Draco sobre la dirección del Ministro… la primera noche que ellos dos habían compartido una botella de Wishky de Fuego y Potter casi escindiéndose…

Todos esos recuerdos habían significado algo para Draco —un cambio para mejor, una oportunidad de futuro como parte del lado ganador,— pero todas esas esperanzas habían sido aplastadas cuando Potter se había levantado en el Wizengamot. Draco no tenía ninguna duda de que si Granger o Weasley hubieran estado en el lugar de Draco, Potter se habría sentado tranquilamente y no habría dicho una palabra. Los amigos de Potter _importaban_. Draco no.

La única razón de que fuera a ir a la cárcel mañana era que él no le importaba a Harry Potter. El pensamiento llenó a Draco con una silenciosa, desesperada rabia que lentamente dio lugar a un irresistible deseo de venganza. Mientras se dejaba llevar por el sueño, se sintió listo para enfrentarse incluso a un millón de años en Azkaban siempre y cuando eso significara que al final, haría que Potter pagara.

Draco se despertó por el frío punzando en sus mejillas. Sus lágrimas de frustración y rabia se habían hecho camino de sus sueños a la realidad. El sueño fue olvidado rápidamente, de cualquier forma, cuando inhaló el inconfundible aroma a huevos fritos. ¿Un desayuno caliente en ese sitio maldito? ¿Era eso posible? El cuerpo entero de Draco dolía debido a la noche pasada encima de la repisa de piedra... no podía siquiera llamarla cama. Aún así, el dolor se nublaba en comparación con el fiero odio que ardía en su interior con renovada fuerza. Draco esperó revivir su juicio cada noche desde ese día en adelante. Eso lo mantendría fresco en su memoria y le recordaría lo que esperaba al final de su sentencia.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

Las barras de hierro en la pequeña puerta redonda de apertura se desvanecieron y un plato flotó hacia Draco. Lo tomó con las dos manos, la boca haciéndosele agua en anticipación. Como fuera, el plato de metal no traía huevos fritos: había dos grumos deformes; uno era pan tan duro que podría haber fracturado incluso el cráneo de Potter, y el otro era queso que olía como los calcetines de Goyle.

―¿Qué se supone que significa esto? —se preguntó Draco en voz alta.

―Es el desayuno —dijo la voz de Davies desde el otro lado de la puerta. —¿Qué estabas esperando, tostadas y arenques ahumados?

―No, estaba esperando huevos fritos, —dijo Draco. —Eso fue lo que olí.

―Indeseable tu continental sentido del olfato —dijo Davies casi afablemente. ―Olvidé cómo de afilados están los sentidos de los nuevos prisioneros. No tenemos gente nueva muy a menudo desde los juicios de los principales Mortífagos, ya sabes.

Draco dejó el plato encima de la repisa y se puso de pié. Se acercó a la puerta y se dio cuenta de que las barras de hierro aún estaban desvanecidas de la apertura.

―Así que, —empezó cuidadosamente —¿hay alguna razón especial por la que oliera huevos fritos cuando mi desayuno consisten en piedra y barro?

Los ojos de Davies eran casi negros en la escasa luz de las antorchas de fuera. Fijó su mirada en Draco y sonrió; la expresión le daba un aspecto infantil, lucía casi tímido.

—Sí, —dijo. —Hay una razón muy especial para eso —sus ojos no abandonaron los de Draco mientras hablaba. —¿Te gustaría saber cuál?

Draco estaba tan cerca de la puerta ahora que veía pequeños reflejos de sí mismo en los ojos de Davies. Pensó que lucía confundido. También sintió un miedo sin nombre acechando los límites de su mente, y la celda de repente parecía demasiado caliente a pesar del frío en la espalda de Draco.

—Por supuesto que me gustaría saberlo, —se oyó decir a sí mismo. —¿Por qué si no habría preguntado?. —Una parte de su mente estaba gritando que realmente no quería saberlo, pero era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

—Soy el guardia residente de este bloque de celdas, —dijo Davies, una lenta sonrisa expandiéndose en su rostro. —No tengo tiempo libre excepto en Navidades, y eso sólo son dos días. Puedo llegar a sentirme tan solo como todos vosotros.

Draco parpadeó. ¿Davies estaba _solo_?

—Solo. —No se había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que Davies se rió entre dientes.

—Muy solo, si sabes lo que quiero decir. —La voz de Davies era más baja ahora, casi un gruñido.

_Oh_.

—Eso es enfermo.

—No tan enfermo como te pondrás tú comiendo la comida estándar de la prisión, —dijo Davies, su voz normal de nuevo. —Házmelo saber si decides que ya no es enfermo. Prefiero las cosas… consensuales.

Las barras de hierro reaparecieron y Draco fue dejado solo para mirar fijamente hacia la oscuridad más allá de la puerta y escuchar los pasos Davies retirándose.

_Solo_.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

Seis meses pasaron más rápido de lo que Draco habría pensado que lo harían.

Cuando había venido a Azkaban la primera vez, había estado determinado a mantener su dignidad. Que te dieran por el culo de una manera digna, de cualquier forma, era más fácil de decir que de hacer. Por otra parte, su celda ya no se parecía a la casa de Snape o siquiera al redil de los elfos domésticos de Malfoy Manor. Era una bien iluminada, acogedora habitación con una pequeña estantería de libros y una bandeja de frutas en un armario en la cabecera. Cada cosa le había costado algo a Draco —una mamada, una paja, un polvo—. A Davies le gustaba llamarlo "rogerar" y se reía con entusiasmo cada vez que lo decía.

Al principio, Draco había odiado a Davies, casi tanto como odiaba a Potter. Con el tiempo, sin embargo, Draco admitió para sí mismo que Davies no le había forzado a nada. Sus toques nunca eran rudos, y había hecho que Draco se corriera la mayoría de las veces —lo que sea que fuera, no era violación. Draco había estado tres días comiendo el pan duro y el queso rancio cuando finalmente había dicho el nombre de Davies y había accedido a echar un polvo a cambio de una cena decente.

Si había querido abandonar la prisión con su dignidad intacta, todo lo que habría tenido que hacer habría sido seguir comiendo lo que le daban. Semejantes heroicidades, no obstante, eran para los Gryffindors. Draco estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la comodidad para negarse algo a sí mismo cuando tenía una manera de conseguirlo. Cierto era, eso le hacía una puta. Draco cogió una mandarina de la bandeja de frutas y comenzó a pelarla. Prefería ser una puta durante un año que morir de malnutrición o hipotermia.

La segunda cosa que había pedido había sido un cubo de letrina autolimpiador. Luego vinieron las almohadas, un colchón relleno, las mantas, el armario de la cabecera lleno de ropa interior limpia, las túnicas de repuesto, la posibilidad de ducharse diariamente… En su momento, Davies se estaba dejando caer por la celda de Draco cada noche. Draco se acostumbró a la manera en la que olía, la manera en que se movía. Incluso compartían algún chiste interno entre ellos, pero Davies nunca dejaba que Draco olvidara que él tenía el control.

Hasta el día en que Draco dejó escapar un gemido cuando Davies se la estaba chupando. Davies dejó de moverse y alzó la mirada hacia Draco con algo parecido a reverencia, y luego renovó sus esfuerzos con gran fervor. La mente de Draco giraba en torno a "polla siendo chupada" y "posible nueva información sobre guardia chupapollas que necesita ser castigado". Experimentó gimiendo un par de veces más, y la siguiente noche, mientras Davies lo inclinaba sobre el colchón y empezaba a lubricarlo, Draco suspiró.

—Date prisa y fóllame.

Los dedos de Davies se pararon. —¿Tienes prisa?

—Joder, sí, —continuó Draco en la misma voz entrecortada. —Quiero sentir tu polla dentro de mí, Davies. Quiero que me folles… — se sentía completamente ridículo diciendo eso, pero sabía que había dado con el filón de oro. Davies había estado inusualmente silencioso después, y, de hecho, parecía que fuera a _besar_ a Draco antes de irse. Gracias a Dios, no lo hizo, o Draco habría vomitado toda su cena tan difícil de conseguir.

Cuanto más simulaba Draco interés en los avances de Davies, más dócil se hacía Davies. Draco no podía comprenderlo —¿cómo no podía Davies ver a través de él?. Seguramente los otros prisioneros habían intentado eso, seguramente alguien más había notado que Davies solamente estaba falto de atención. Seguramente _Davies_ se había dado cuenta de que solamente estaba falto de atención. Era un mago de sangre pura, uno de los poderosos, uno de los elegidos. No se suponía que estuviera tan falto de autoconciencia.

Pronto, Davies no estaba siquiera siguiendo el hilo de lo que hacían, mientras que antes había mantenido una estricta cuenta de cada "cambio de favores", como le gustaba llamarlo. Aparecería en la celda de Draco y luciría esperanzado, como si fuera _Draco_ el que tenía el control. Cuando Draco, una vez, se arriesgó a decir que no estaba de humor, Davies lo miró preocupado y preguntó si necesitaba algo.

Draco nunca había sabido que el sexo podía dar tanto poder.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

La pena de prisión de Draco estaba terminando. Ese era el pensamiento con el que se despertaba cada mañana y se iba a dormir cada noche. Davies le había dado un calendario, y Draco usaba tinta verde para rodear cada día terminado. Tres semanas. En tres semanas, sería libre.

La puerta de la celda se abrió silenciosamente —Davies había engrasado las bisagras hacía años— y alguien entró de puntillas. Draco ni siquiera se había girado para mirarlo.

—Eh, estuve pensando, —dijo Davies, sentándose en la silla al lado de la cama. —Tu pena casi ha acabado.

—Qué coincidencia, —replicó Draco, dejándose caer sobre su espalda. —Yo estaba pensando justo lo mismo.

—¿Estás feliz de irte?

—Por supuesto que estoy feliz de irme. Sabes cuánto quiero a mi madre, y ella no me puede visitar aquí.

—Sabes que habría arreglado eso por ti si pudiera. —El tono de Davies era defensivo.

—Sí, sí, —dijo Draco, ondeando una mano impaciente. —Todos tenemos límites. No te tortures por eso. Lo primero que voy a hacer cuando salga es llevar a mi madre a las Seychelles, —dijo, melancólico de repente. —Caminaremos a lo largo de la playa y recogeremos esas pequeñas piedras rojas y haremos collares con ellas.

—Suena divertido, —dijo Davies. —Yo nunca he estado en ningún lugar fuera de las Islas Británicas. Fleur me habló mucho sobre Francia, pero supongo que no es lo mismo.

—No, no lo es, —dijo Draco, —pero Francia está sobrevalorada, confía en mí. —Davies soltó una pequeña carcajada. Sonó falsa. Draco se giró hacía él y alzó una ceja. —¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno, sólo me preguntaba qué… quiero decir, ya sabes… tú y yo… éramos… y ahora… no sé qué…

En ese punto, el indicador interno de peligro de Draco estaba yéndose fuera de escala. Había estado esperando evitar esa conversación, viendo que eran los dos hombres y no se suponía que tuvieran ese tipo de conversaciones, para empezar, pero sonaba como si Davies estuviera a punto de lanzarse hacia una confesión, y eso no terminaría bien para Draco, no lo haría.

Pensó en maneras de mantener a raya a Davies. El sexo estaba fuera de cuestión, ya que sólo le decidiría más...

Davies tomó aire y fijó sus ojos en Draco con una mirada penetrante. —Me gustaría verte de nuevo después de que seas libre, —dijo firmemente. —Sólo si quieres, por supuesto.

Lo último sonó como una idea del último momento, una finura añadida sólo para asegurarse de que todas las bases estaban cubiertas. No sonaba como si creyera _ni por un segundo_ que Draco no quisiera verle de nuevo.

Lo último que Draco quería era antagonizar con Davies, pero tampoco quería darle al hombre ninguna falsa esperanza para el futuro. No lo quería dejándose caer por Malfoy Manor y llamándose a sí mismo novio de Draco o algo igual de terrorífico. Tenía bastante buena idea de que decirle a Davies que él había estado jugando antagonizaría con él, por decir lo menos. Draco tenía que ser rápido, así que improvisó.

—No es que no quiera, —dijo Draco lentamente. —Sólo que… tú trabajas aquí y…

—Podría dejar este trabajo. Encontraré otra cosa. Haré lo que sea…

—No, no, no es eso, —dijo Draco. Puta mierda, este tío empezaba a ser como una espina en su costado. —Es sólo que, ya sabes lo mucho que quiero a mi madre. Se moriría de vergüenza si descubriera que soy, ya sabes, gay. —Los ojos de Davies destellaron, pero Draco alzó la mano, silenciándolo. —Moriría de vergüenza incluso más rápido si se diera cuenta de que estuve teniendo relaciones con un… un carcelero.

Supo que había hecho el movimiento erróneo tan pronto como Davies habló de nuevo.

—¿Y qué—preguntó, levantándose y acercándose a Draco, —es lo malo de ser carcelero?

—Nada—dijo Draco, mirando la mano de Davies desapareciendo lentamente en el bolsillo de la varita. —En lo que a mí concierne. Mi madre, sin embargo…

—Si yo te importara lo más mínimo, no escucharías a tu estúpida madre intolerante —escupió Davies. Había locura en sus ojos, y por primera vez en meses, Draco se asustó. Sin embargo, Davies había cometido el error de insultar a la madre de Draco, y _eso_ hacía al miedo por su vida secundario.

—No te atrevas a hablar así de ella —dijo Draco a través de los dientes apretados. —Si yo te importara lo más mínimo, sabrías no insultar a mi madre delante de mí —añadió, inspirado.

—No te atrevas, dice—resolló Davies. —¿No te atrevas? ¿Desde cuándo tú me dices lo que hacer, prisionero ochocientos sesenta y siete?

El estómago de Draco dio una voltereta, pero se dio cuenta de que no importaba lo que pasara, Davies no podría dañarlo seriamente. Una vez le había dicho a Draco que las varitas de los guardias de Azkaban sólo eran capaces de ejecutar un limitado número de hechizos. El Ministerio lo había decretado así para evitar un comportamiento ilícito de parte de los guardias, después de que un prisionero muriera bajo tortura. Había sido el primer caso de muerte violenta en Azkaban desde el principio de la prisión.

Lo más que podía hacerle Davies era aturdirlo. Así que Draco decidió aprovechar la ocasión todo lo que pudiera.

—Ah, ya veo cómo es—dijo, bajándose de la cama. —Cuando digo algo que no te gusta, soy el prisionero ochocientos sesenta y siete. Qué encantador.

—Dios, eres un sinvergüenza, —Davies rechinó los dientes. —Te di _todo_. Yo te _hice_. Habrías muerto a las dos semanas si no hubiera sido por mí.

La rabia de Draco fue tan repentina y cegadora que apenas consiguió contenerla.

—¿Sabes qué? Jódete—dijo en un tono cuidadosamente moderado. —Tómalo todo. Sólo me quedan tres semanas. Si tienes razón, moriré en dos, y entonces tú tendrás razón. Pero sal de mi puta vista.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Davies, una sonrisa cruel torció su boca. —Creo que tengo una idea mejor. Creo que una celda en la niebla te dará algo de perspectiva sobre lo que estás dejando ir. Si no me equivoco, hay alguna de legado familiar…

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

Las primeras horas no fueron tan malas. Draco aún estaba lleno y era capaz de evitar el frío acurrucándose en una esquina bajo la ventana. Mientras los dedos fríos como el hielo se movían lentamente sobre sus miembros, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir. Lo único que lo hacía entrar en calor era el pensamiento de que él nunca sería tan corto de miras y estúpido como Roger Davies, quien realmente creía que estaba _castigando_ a Draco.

No era placentero, de cualquier manera, pero Draco sabía que en unas pocas semanas, un oficial del Ministerio estaría ahí para escoltarlo de vuelta a tierra firme y lejos de Davies. Lejos de la niebla. Draco abrió los ojos y miró alrededor. Las celdas de la niebla estaban todas en las torres, así que las estancias eran circulares. Al contrario que las celdas normales, éstas tenían ventanas —altas y anchas, extendiéndose a través de la mayoría de las paredes. No había barras de hierro; las ventanas estaban hechas de algo duro y posiblemente irrompible —Draco golpeó sus nudillos en una pero no oyó del revelador repiqueteo del vidrio, sólo un ruido sordo como si estuviera golpeando en madera.

Lo peor de las ventanas era que eran transparentes. Si Draco dejaba su mente vagar por un momento, inmediatamente empezaba a sentirse como si estuviera flotando en una cuba de niebla a la altura de sesenta metros. La sensación era dominante incluso aunque podía sentir el suelo sólido debajo suyo. La única manera de evitarlo era evitar mirar la niebla, pero no había nada más a lo que mirar —excepto hacia el suelo, pero Draco no quería pasar su tiempo allí con la cabeza gacha. Ese lugar, o alguno como ese, había matado a su padre.

Al contrario que Draco, Lucius Malfoy no había tenido el lujo de saber que pronto sería libre. El conocimiento realmente era poder en ese aspecto; después de dos semanas en la celda de la niebla, Draco estaba seguro de que se habría vuelto tan loco como su padre si no contara con ser libre en pocos días. La niebla parecía llegar incluso a través de las impenetrables ventanas, sus largos brazos buscando el cuello de Draco, queriendo ahogarle.

Apenas sabía si era mañana o tarde; la niebla pareció dejar de cambiar de blanco a negro después de varios días —se convirtió en una amenaza gris que estaba en todos lados a la vez, y todos los sueños de Draco eran sobre correr a través de la niebla—. Su padre había muerto allí, solo y desesperado. No importaba cómo de astuta fuera la niebla, Draco no se inclinaría ante ella, no compartiría el destino de su padre.

Las raciones del día aparecían en el medio de la habitación a horas al azar. Draco no podía comer ninguna. Había leído en alguna parte que la comida no era tan esencial como la bebida, así que tragó el agua atropelladamente antes de que desaparecieran los platos, pero no tocó la comida. En dos semanas, Draco perdió tanto peso que no se volvió a preocupar porque no luciría como alguien liberado recientemente de Azkaban —Davies lo había mantenido demasiado bien alimentado―.

Eso le dio a Draco la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho —convertirse en una puta por unas pocas comodidades y constantes provisiones de caquis —. Ese era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba. Su padre le había dicho una vez que situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas, y Davies había tenido razón, ¿no?. Si no hubiera sido por él, Draco habría muerto a las pocas semanas. Curiosamente, Draco no sentía rencor hacia Davies. No entendía por qué —después de todo, Davies era el responsable de ponerlo ahí arriba con la niebla y las pesadillas y el cadáver de su padre.

Entonces la verdad golpeó a Draco, y se carcajeó. Davies había sido una mera herramienta y Draco lo había considerado como tal. Había sido un medio para un fin, nada más. Estaba por debajo de Draco tener resentimientos hacia las cosas que utilizaba para conseguir sus metas. Irónicamente, finalmente entendió lo que Potter debía de haber estado pensando en el juicio de Draco. Draco, también, había sido una mera arma. El viejo odio y la rabia de Draco, que habían dormido profundamente en sus venas todo ese tiempo, volvieron a la vida. Todo eso era culpa de Potter, y Potter _pagaría_.

Draco cerró los ojos y recordó cómo lucía Potter. No podía recordar bien los rasgos distintivos, sólo brillantes ojos verdes detrás de gafas redondas y una boca firmemente determinada. Hombros anchos, caderas estrechas y esa horrible cicatriz. La mente de Draco le proporcionó una imagen de Potter desnudo, presionado contra Draco y jadeando. Un temblor de placer le recorrió el cuerpo —placer de un tipo que no había conocido con Davies.

La niebla susurraba en su oído, sobre el futuro y venganza y tener a Potter para él, hacer con él lo que quisiera. Draco se vio a sí mismo darle a Potter un veneno lento y luego dejando a Potter que se lo follara. Pensó que nada le habría gustado más para Potter que que muriera con la polla enterrada en el culo de Draco, así Draco podría sentir su muerte desde dentro. Había voces en la niebla: voces lúgubres, voces jubilosas. Cantaban para Draco y le decían que tendría su venganza.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

Draco se despertó por un gimoteo infantil. Al principio pensó que finalmente había rizado el rizo y estaba oyendo voces en la niebla todo el tiempo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que realmente no estaba solo en la celda. Davies estaba de rodillas en el suelo al lado de Draco, que estaba acurrucado sobre sí mismo y probablemente parecía bastante muerto, ahora que lo pensaba. Estaba sorprendido de que _no_ estuviera muerto aún, francamente.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto, —sollozó Davies. —Es todo mi culpa. Ahora nunca llevarás a tu madre a las Seychelles…

Draco pestañeó.

—No estoy muerto, —dijo, pero Davies no pareció oír.

La puerta de la celda se abrió, y Dolores Umbridge entró, vestida con una túnica de un intenso borgoña y una toquilla rosa oscuro, cuyos extremos colgaban de sus hombros como las entrañas de animales muertos. Davies se levantó del suelo inmediatamente, luciendo mortificado.

—Luce encantadora, —comentó Draco. No lo hacía realmente, pero a las mujeres les gustaba escuchar ese tipo de cosas. Se puso en pie con dificultad, lo cual era más fácil pensar que hacer; sus piernas se rehusaban a enderezarse, y se tuvo que sostenerse de la pared mientras conseguía el equilibrio. Davies lo estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, pero Draco hizo su mejor intento por ignorarle. ¿Dolores había venido a por él en persona?

—Gracias, Draco. Confío en que estás listo para el viaje.

—Ciertamente, pero tengo que preguntar… ¿a qué debo el honor de tener tan importante escolta? —no estaba seguro de si estaba siendo enteramente jocoso; él y Dolores habían trabajado juntos y bastante cercanamente durante la guerra, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces.

Dolores sonrió. —Veo que el tiempo en este horrible lugar no te ha hecho perder tus modales. Qué agradable. Tu madre estará realmente complacida.

El corazón de Draco latió un poco más deprisa. Su madre. ¡La vería en menos de una hora!

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó.

—Después, —dijo Dolores, su sonrisa aún amplia. —¿Estás listo para irte?

Draco miró en rededor. No había nada suyo allí, nada aparte de las Viejas pesadillas y la niebla.

—No creo que haya estado más preparado nunca.

Al pasar al lado de Davies, creyó escuchar "por favor no me olvides", pero debió de haber sido la despedida final de la niebla.

El camino hacia el ferri parecía tomar más tiempo del que Draco recordaba, pero no le importó. Era libre, sus pies en el asfalto en lugar de en el suelo de una celda mugrienta. El aire de la mañana era tan fresco que Draco ni siquiera había notado lo frío que era. No podía esperar para salir de la túnica de preso y entrar en su propia ropa. No podía esperar para caminar por el jardín con su madre. No podía esperar para averiguar qué había estado pasando en el mundo —Davies se había negado a darle _El Profeta_ sin importar cuánto Draco le había persuadido. Eso estaba ahora en el pasado.

—Ese guardia es extraño, ¿no? —remarcó Dolores, evitando a una curiosa criatura con apariencia de lagarto que había salido de alrededor de una roca para mirar a los humanos pasando.

—No se hace una idea, —murmuró Draco. Pateó un adoquín sobresaliente y envió al lagarto correteando entre un montón de arbustos. Estaban cerca del límite de la niebla y Draco se preguntó si vería el sol ese día.

—Escuché un rumor bastante inquietante sobre uno de los antiguos internos a su cargo, —dijo Dolores. Su tono aún era casual, pero Draco olió el peligro.

—¿Qué rumor era ese? —preguntó con un cuidadosamente educado interés.

—Cosas bastante inimaginables, puedo asegurarte. Aún estoy intentando presionar al Ministro para alimentar y entrenar una tanda de dementores para enviarlos de vuelta a la prisión. La opinión pública está altamente en contra, pero la opinión pública estos días está en contra de cualquier cosa que no sea abiertamente aprobada por el chico Potter.

—No me diga que esa lamentable excusa de mago está tratando de mediar en la política ahora, —escupió Draco, sinceramente indignado.

—Oh, no, no está intentando nada, el pobre. Pero su amiga la sangresucia, esa mujer Granger, está siendo una verdadera molestia. Es bastante descarado cómo lo usa a él para conseguir influencia política.

Pasaron la barrera de niebla, pero no había sol para recibir a Draco. Un solitario bote oleaba cerca de una grieta en las afiladas piedras que formaban la costa de la isla. El horizonte era una línea negra entre mar verde grisáceo y cielo azul grisáceo. En algún lugar muy lejano, un solitario faro blanco lució a través de las nubes.

—¿Qué estará haciendo Granger en política? —preguntó Draco. —Lo último que escuché fue que iba a casarse con uno de los Weasleys.

—Oh, se casó con Ron Weasley, pero no debes olvidar que es una sangresucia. No es como si ella no supiera cómo funcionan las cosas. Piensa que el orden natural de las cosas está mal, y busca cambiarlo.

La boca de Draco se movió nerviosamente.

—Supongo que aún no ha entendido que eso es lo que empieza las guerras en nuestro mundo, cuando los sangresucias como ella vienen e intentan cambiar las cosas.

Dolores suspiró.

—Me temo que otra guerra es casi una certeza en este punto. Hay un montón de gente infeliz, la mayoría de las viejas familias. También —y esto puede sorprenderte— hay un contingente bastante ruidoso de sangresucias que no están contentos con la orden del día de Granger. Les gusta el Mundo Mágico tal como es, ya ves.

—Supongo que no todos ellos son interminablemente estúpidos, —dijo Draco. —Pero, ¿por qué me está contando esto? No es como si yo tuviera ninguna influencia política en este momento.

—Au contraire, mi joven amigo. Un montón de gente vio las acciones de Potter en tu juicio como reprensibles y desagradecidas.

Draco casi tropieza con sus propios pies. —¿De verdad?

—Absolutamente. Deberías haber visto _El Profeta_ por el tiempo en que fuiste enviado aquí al principio. Hubo airados debates sobre si Potter había actuado por una mera rencilla de colegial o si había sacrificado la amistad en el nombre de la justicia. O alguna basura como eso, ya sabes cuán sublime puede ser _El Profeta_.

—Interesante —dijo Draco, incluso mientras la bilis le ahogaba por el recuerdo de su juicio. Sintió una extraña desconexión con la realidad por un momento: las cosas de vuelta a casa ciertamente no serían como había esperado que fueran. Incluso si estaba aún en la isla, Azkaban estaba convirtiéndose rápidamente en un recuerdo.

—Sí, muy interesante. Así que tú estás en la única posición para destruir al menos algo de la influencia que Potter tiene en las mentes de los votantes públicos. —Dolores ondeó su varita hacia los invisibles pupilos que guardaban el muelle. Esos pupilos habían estado allí desde el audaz escape de Sirius Black de Azkaban. A cualquier sitio que iban Potter y sus amigos, traían cambios y caos.

Draco echó un vistazo hacia el mudo conductor del ferri, que no pareció reconocerlo. Se giró hacia Dolores. —¿Era por eso por lo que me preguntó sobre Davies?

—Tu padre siempre dijo que eras un chico brillante, Draco.

Draco deseó que no hablara sobre su padre. Su padre habría estado tan avergonzado si supiera que su hijo era la puta de un carcelero.

—¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Davies, Dolores?

—¿Estás negando que él...?

Draco negó con la cabeza impacientemente. —Le estoy haciendo una pregunta. Decidiré si debo confirmar o negar algo una vez que tenga más información. —Buscó en el arsenal de trucos que había aprendido a usar con Davies y encontró su sonrisa más desarmante.

Dolores estaba negando con la cabeza.

—No creo que tu padre te diera el suficiente crédito.

_No, Dolores, mi padre me dio demasiado crédito. No soy más que una puta, y no merezco llevar su nombre. Pero seré condenado si alguien aparte de mí lo sabe nunca._

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

Lo primero que hizo Narcissa una vez que Draco entró en la sala de dibujo del piso bajo, fue sonreír. Era el tipo de sonrisa que Draco no solía ver a menudo —una ancha, genuina, brillante sonrisa, sin ningún enigma acechando detrás de sus ojos azules.

Y entonces se rió.

Y entonces empezó a llorar.

Y entonces Draco supo que algo andaba mal.

—...Madre?

Ella escondió la cara entre las manos y sollozó. Draco olvidó que había querido ponerse una ropa más adecuada antes de darle un abrazo a su madre, prácticamente corrió hacia ella y cayó sobre sus rodillas al lado de su silla. Narcissa lloró más fuerte incluso, sus hombros sacudiéndose, y Draco retrocedió al darse cuenta de que apestaba a alcohol.

Su madre nunca bebía. Draco miró al armario de paneles acristalados que contenía la colección de licores que su padre traía de sus muchos viajes. La mayoría de las botellas estaban vacías. Cuando Draco se había ido a su juicio, habían estado todas llenas. Habían sido parte del encanto de la habitación —que la luz de las velas centelleara en colores líquidos, sombras fundidas en tonos de ámbar, borgoña y verde―. Ahora, las velas se quemaban en un blanco quirúrgico, y los sollozos rotos de su madre eran un lamento por el pasado.

Draco puso su cabeza en el regazo de su madre como había hecho tantas veces cuando era niño, y se dio cuenta de que nada volvería a ser nunca lo mismo.

No había duda de porqué Dolores había sido evasiva con el tema de su madre. No había duda de porqué había dirigido la conversación hacia la política tan pronto como pudo. Ella había sabido. Había sabido y no se había molestado en decírselo. Pero una vez más, Draco no podía culparla, realmente. No había manera gentil de decir algo así, no había un tópico prudente para disminuir la gravedad de eso.

Por esto, también, Potter pagaría.

—Lo siento tanto —se quejó Narcissa. —Lo siento tanto.

Draco abrazó sus piernas sin palabras y cerró los ojos.

—No es tu culpa, —le dijo, los dientes apretados.

—Mataron a Severus, ¿sabes?, —dijo Narcissa, su voz rompiéndose. —Lo ejecutaron una semana después de que te fueras.

Podía olvidarse del viaje a las Seychelles, entonces.

* * *

Comment, pliiiiiis!! -


	2. Parte 2 de 3

**Disclaimer**: Todo pertenece a JKR. Todo, todo y todo. Menos la idea, que le pertenece a **Furiosity**.

El fic fue escrito por **Furiosity** para la comunidad livejournal de hd holidays. Yo sólo lo traduzco. Espero haberle hecho justicia al fic (que a mí me encantó) ya que es la primera vez que hago una traducción. De nuevo, mil gracias a **Sirem** por betearlo. El link al original en mi profile.

* * *

**-Adiós al Ayer-**

Goodbye to Yesterday

**-·-·-**

Escrito por: Furiosity

Traducido por: Azazel Black

Beteado en castellano por: Sirem

**-·-·-**

El encarcelamiento de Draco había terminado a últimos de septiembre. Para principios de noviembre, estaba listo para dejar Malfoy Manor y enfrentarse al mundo.

Durante esas semanas, Dolores había sido una visitante frecuente, siempre dispuesta a discutir planes para minar la influencia de Granger. Tres semanas después de la puesta en libertad de Draco, finalmente había admitido que no tenía ni idea de lo que Davies le había hecho al prisionero que había mencionado. Sólo sabía que le había hecho algo, pero la memoria del prisionero había sido modificada, e incluso los mejores expertos de San Mungo no habían sido capaces de restaurar los recuerdos perdidos. Draco no le contó nada. Había habido varias peticiones de entrevistas de reporteros, pero Draco se negó a ver a nadie hasta que estuviera preparado. No sabía aún lo que contarles.

Su madre aún seguía bebiendo demasiado, pero Draco no podía hacer nada sobre eso. Era su madre y hacía lo que le placía. Si le placía beber hasta el estupor a primera hora de la tarde, no era el puesto de Draco tratar de disuadirla de ello. Ni si quiera lo era el desaprobarlo. No después de lo que había hecho, después de en lo que se había convertido. Los recuerdos de Azkaban impregnaban sus pesadillas, pero nunca era a Davies a quien se estaba entregando. Davies había sido una insignificante, pequeña pulga que tenía poder cuando Draco no tenía nada. En los sueños de Draco, era Potter quien se lo follaba, Potter quien le negaba cualquier cosa a menos que Draco se pusiera de rodillas para él.

Con la ayuda de Dolores, Draco reunió una enorme biblioteca de artículos mediáticos sobre Potter, incluso si meramente lo mencionaban de pasada. Draco estudió la red social de Potter, sus hábitos, sus expresiones faciales, hasta que tuvo una imagen razonablemente clara del tipo de vida que llevaba Potter ahora que sólo tenía que descansar en sus laureles. Todas las fotografías de la temporada del encarcelamiento de Draco lo enfurecían, especialmente si Potter estaba sonriendo. Ahí estaba Potter con su brazo rodeando a su novia. Ahí estaba cortando un lazo en la inauguración del orfanato para magos Tom S. Ryddle. Draco se preguntó quién coño se suponía que era Tom S. Ryddle. Algún corazón bondadoso amante de los muggles, sin duda. Ahí estaba Potter con la snitch después del famoso torneo de Quidditch. Los ojos de Potter brillaban con alegría y Draco quiso que esa luz se fuera, quiso que se marchitara lentamente en el apagado brillo del dolor.

En el día que Draco terminó su auto impuesto arresto domiciliario, el sol brillaba alegremente sobre las copas de los árboles cerca de Malfoy Manor. Draco tomó eso como una buena señal, y partió hacia el Callejón Diagón. No había estado allí en más de un año, pero nada había cambiado. De eso, al menos, Draco estaba agradecido. Paró en Gringotts para comprobar las bóvedas familiares —era un consuelo que el hábito de beber de su madre no hubiera afectado a la cuenta para gastos menores aún. Compró un helado en Fortescue's y lo comió en la terraza de la tienda, apoyándose en una de las barandillas y mirando el mundo seguir.

Nadie parecía reconocerlo, lo que era casi mejor. Draco estaba ahí por una razón muy específica, y no quería ser distraído. Todos los días de semana, por la tarde, Potter tomaba algo en el Caldero Chorreante. Mientras bebía, Potter hacía el crucigrama del _Profeta_, y luego caminaba hacia el Ministerio y esperaba a que su novia saliera del trabajo. Ella trabajaba como algún tipo de ayudante junior para uno de sus hermanos; Draco nunca pudo recordarlos bien.

Si todo iba bien, la cuidadosa rutina de Potter sería interrumpida hoy.

A las tres menos diez, Draco se sentó en el bar El Caldero Chorreante, cerca del asiento usual de Potter, y observó la entrada desde debajo de sus pestañas. Su bebida se mantenía intacta; había desarrollado repugnancia por el alcohol en las últimas semanas. El camarero puso una copia de _El Profeta_ cerca de Draco. Draco se movió para cogerla, pero el camarero dejó caer una mano sobre él con una mirada de disculpa.

—Este es para Harry Potter, señor. Estará aquí en un minuto. Puedo conseguirle otra copia, si lo desea.

—Oh, sólo quería echar una hojeada a los titulares, —dijo Draco. —No te preocupes.

—Lo siento —dijo el camarero. Bajó su voz un poco. —Hace el crucigrama todos los días y después se va. No tienes ni idea de cuánto me dan por esos crucigramas.

Draco estaba horrorizado.

—¿La gente te paga por ellos? —El camarero le dirigió una mirada indiferente.

—Es el héroe de la gente. Todo el mundo quiere sentirse cercano a él.

—Yo no —dijo Draco con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

—Entonces quizá quiera quitarse de esa silla, porque aquí viene —dijo el camarero, sonriendo ampliamente. —Siempre se sienta en la silla al lado de la suya.

Draco se giró para mirar hacia la entrada y efectivamente, allí estaba Potter. La respiración de Draco se congeló. Había imaginado ese encuentro tantas veces desde que había salido de Azkaban, y ahora finalmente estaba pasando. Potter dirigió a Draco un breve asentimiento de forastero, se sentó en la silla al lado suyo, y acercó el periódico hacia él.

La proximidad de Potter estaba haciéndole cosas desagradables, cosas con las que él no había contado. Quería cerrar sus manos alrededor de la garganta de Potter y apretar hasta el último aliento. Quería lamer un lento, húmedo camino a lo largo del delgado cordón de músculo en el cuello de Potter y hundir sus dientes justo debajo de la oreja de Potter hasta que ambos chillaran. Quería...

—Yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo —murmuró Draco, forzándose a regresar al presente.

Potter le lanzó una leve mirada de irritación, la cual se tornó en confusión tan rápido como vio la cara de Draco.

—Tú.

Había líneas en la frente de Potter que no habían estado ahí antes. Parecía cansado, notó Draco con asombro. Cansado y abatido y demasiado viejo para su edad. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre que no tenía nada que perder y nada por lo que vivir. ¿Había llegado alguien a él antes de que lo hiciera Draco? Imposible. Impensable.

—Veo que tus poderes de observación son espléndidos, como siempre —dijo Draco.

Potter miró hacia el crucigrama y escribió TRAVESURA en el dos horizontal.

—¿Qué quieres?

Draco hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no acobardarse. Observó la punta de la pluma de Auto-Entintado de Potter pasear por encima de una definición, luego moverse ligeramente hacia abajo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo?

—Estás aquí. Estás hablándome. Te conozco, Malfoy.

—¿Ahora lo haces? Supongo que las mentes eruditas como la tuya, no dedican muchos recursos a pensar en la novedosa idea de que algunas personas vengan a este lugar meramente a tomar algo, y no para quedarse embobados con su eminencia. —Potter posó su pluma y encaró a Draco.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que simplemente resulta que estabas aquí? ¿A esta hora? ¿En este silla? No me tomes por idiota, Malfoy. Todos saben mis costumbres. _Todos_.

—Excepto la gente que pasó el pasado año sin acceso a _El_ _Profeta_ —dijo Draco con indulgencia. —Las autoridades de Azkaban olvidaron renovar la suscripción del bloque de celdas H8, ya ves.

—Oh, ¿es eso de lo que se trata?. ¿Mi terrible traición hacia... cómo lo puso Skeeter... nuestra amistad en ciernes?. No me digas que tú empezaste ese rumor porque he prometido estrangular a la persona que lo hizo. Nosotros nunca fuimos amigos.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que yo pensé que podíamos haberlo sido, —dijo Draco, controlando su voz incluso a pesar de la furia que crecía en él con el tono burlón de Potter. —Pero no, yo no empecé ningún rumor.

La expresión de Potter cambió de dura hostilidad a algo parecido a alarma.

—¿En serio pensaste que podíamos ser amigos? —Draco frunció los labios, fingiendo pensar.

—No en serio.

—Bien —Potter se volvió hacia el crucigrama. —¿Una palabra de trece letras para decepción?

—Remordimiento ―Potter resopló.

—Buena elección. Podría llenar un libro con frases que lo implicaran.

—Oh, Potter. Eso es tan conmovedor. Discúlpame mientras voy a por un pañuelo.

—Vete a la mierda.

—No, _tú_ te vas. Yo estaba aquí primero ―Potter resopló de nuevo.

—No cambias, ¿verdad? Había pensado que Azkaban te había enseñado una cosa o dos.

_No tienes ni idea de lo que me ha enseñado Azkaban, lamentable hombrecito_. Draco sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Me alegra decepcionarte ―Potter escribió ESPUMA, miró a Draco.

—¿Qué coño quieres de mi?

—Nada, Potter. Lo creas o no, de verdad resulta que estaba tomando algo. Te aseguro que si hubiera sabido que estarías aquí, nunca hubiera venido. ¿Por qué querría verte?

Potter parecía escéptico.

—Estaba esperando que lo supieras.

—Me temo que te das a ti mismo demasiado crédito. La fama se te ha subido a la cabeza finalmente, supongo.

—Eso no es verdad —dijo Potter con vehemencia, y Draco supo que había dado con un punto débil. —Todo el mundo dice eso, pero estáis todos equivocados. —Las gafas de Potter hacían a sus ojos parecer más pequeños y la luz febril en ellos hacía a Potter lucir positivamente mezquino. A Draco le recordaron a los cerdos que había odiado cuando era niño... habían tenido el mismo pequeño destello malvado en sus diminutos ojos. Se estremeció.

—No tienes que pillar una rabieta o algo —dijo rápidamente. —Sólo estaba tratando de hacerte perder los estribos.

Potter volvió a su crucigrama, murmurando,

—Como siempre. —Escribió PRECISO en el seis vertical, luego lo tachó. Las letras se desvanecieron. —Ya que estás aquí, podrías hacer algo útil.

—Oooh, estoy a punto de saltar de la emoción. ¿Cómo podría Draco servir al gran Harry Potter? —dijo Draco en un tono alto, imitando a un elfo doméstico.

—Tengo un amigo —dijo Potter, ignorando la burla de Draco. —Tiene un problema y ha agotado sus ideas para resolverlo legalmente. —_Tengo un problema y he agotado mis ideas para resolverlo legalmente.  
_

—Debería resolverlo ilegalmente, entonces —dijo Draco.

Estaba experimentando algo parecido a un déjavù: ese era exactamente el tipo de conversación que ellos dos solían tener durante la guerra, cuando Draco había sido un espía. Se irritaban uno al otro infinitamente pero aún así terminaban _hablando_. Que Potter cayera en la costumbre tan rápido, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, llenó a Draco con rabia silenciosa; pero Draco había aprendido a controlar su rabia en Azkaban. Oh, sí, lo había hecho.

Potter rodó los ojos.

—Muy divertido. Ha estado saliendo con esta chica, ¿ves?. Y acaba de enterarse de que está embarazada de dos meses. —_Acabo de enterarme de que Ginny Weasley está embarazada de dos meses._

—¿Es suyo el niño?

—Sí. —No hubo vacilación.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuál es el problema aparente? —Lo ponía mortalmente furioso que Potter produjera un heredero antes que él. El pensamiento de que Draco no estaba ya particularmente interesado en un heredero lo ponía absolutamente furioso, pero ahí estaba. No había pensado en tener sexo con una mujer por meses, y ahora repentinamente descubría que la simple idea le hacía sentirse mareado. Prefería pasar la eternidad chupando la polla de Potter, ahora que lo pensaba.

—El problema es que mi amigo no quiere el niño. —_El problema es que yo no quiero el niño. _

—¿Por qué coño no lo querría?

—Eso no es asunto mío. —_Eso no es asunto tuyo_.

—Hay pociones que inducen el aborto, —dijo Draco. Había hecho ese tipo de poción para Pansy más de una vez. Para ser una Parkinson, había sido sorprendentemente fértil incluso a los quince. Por supuesto, en su caso, Pansy prácticamente había rogado a Draco para que la hiciera; ella nunca había sido buena en Pociones.

Potter parecía golpeado por el horror.

—Eso sería horrible. —Draco se encogió de hombros.

—A veces el precio que tienes que pagar por la libertad no es bonito.

—Qué profundo. ¿Te enseñaron eso en Azkaban mientras te daban por el culo? —El mundo entero de Draco pareció congelarse y girar fuera de órbita.

—¿De qué coño estás hablando? —Potter sonrió con satisfacción.

—No nos pongamos susceptibles. Sólo estaba bromeando.

—Oh, sí. He olvidado tu apreciación del humor negro. Pero supongo que el que se da por aludido... —la voz de Draco se fue apagando y luego saltó de la silla. Estaba peligrosamente cerca del punto límite y necesitaba salir de allí antes de que asesinara a Potter con sus propias manos. —Bueno, ha sido fascinante, como siempre, pero me temo que tengo que volver a una vida en la que te ignoro.

—No has cambiado para nada, Malfoy.

—Tampoco tú, Potter.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro y luego una voz estridente perforó el aire.

—Eh, ¿no es ese de ahí Draco Malfoy? ¿Con Harry Potter?

Draco giró para encontrar la fuente de la voz. Un flash de cámara lo cegó.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

_¿PUEDEN SER REPARADOS LOS PUENTES ROTOS?_

_Por Rita Skeeter, periodista titulada. _

_Los visitantes del Caldero Chorreante están acostumbrados al héroe nacional, Harry Potter, pasando sus tardes allí. Él acude al lugar sobre las tres todos los días y hace el crucigrama del _Profeta._ Ocasionalmente, firmará autógrafos o charlará con otros clientes hasta alrededor de las cinco en punto, cuando se va a recoger a su novia —y, dicen algunos, futura esposa— al Ministerio de Magia._

_Ayer por la tarde, sin embargo, la rutina cambió porque, el antiguo Mortífago y ex-convicto de Azkaban, Draco Malfoy estaba por casualidad en el Caldero Chorreante. Los lectores recordarán que fue Potter quien puso a Malfoy tras las rejas durante el dramático, emocionalmente cargado juicio donde Malfoy estaba acusado de conspiración para derrocar al gobierno, intento de asesinato, múltiples cargos de robo y no autorizado uso de Polijugos, así como traición._

_Las tensiones crecían mientras prueba tras prueba, todas irrefutables, establecían que Malfoy había trabajado como espía para el Ministerio de Magia durante los años de la guerra. Con un considerable riesgo para su vida y el bienestar de su familia, reportaba los movimientos y planes de Lord Voldemort al gobierno mágico. Alguna de la información que proporcionó Malfoy fue decisiva en el audaz rescate de los Aurores de la amiga de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger —actualmente trabajando como Inefable en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio._

_  
Aún cuando Malfoy enfrentó sus cargos finales —los tres cargos de intento de asesinato databan del segundo año de la guerra— alegaba haber estado actuando bajo la Maldición Imperius. Habría conseguido escaparse si no hubiera sido por Harry Potter, quien testificó ante el Wizengamot con pruebas de que Malfoy no podía haber estado bajo la influencia de la Imperius. La evidencia llevó a la condena de Draco Malfoy y subsiguiente sentencia de un año sin libertad condicional en Azkaban. _

_Algunos creyeron —y aún lo hacen— que el testimonio de Potter reveló el lado más oscuro de nuestro héroe nacional, un golpe vengativo que probó que él, como el resto de nosotros, es sólo un humano, y no el cercano dechado de virtudes que la mayoría de la gente parece creer que es. Draco Malfoy, sin embargo, parece haber perdonado a su acusador. Una fuente innombrable nos dice que había llegado al Caldero Chorreante diez minutos antes que Potter, y ambos mantuvieron una, según le pareció a nuestra fuente, conversación amistosa. La foto, tomada poco antes de que Malfoy abandonara el local, muestra a los dos hombres girándose cuando alguien llamó a Malfoy. La experta en lenguaje corporal, Katrina Bradshaw, tiene un detallado análisis de la fotografía en la página diecisiete..._

—¿Cuál es el significado de esto? —preguntó Narcissa, empujando una copia de la primera página del _Profeta_ debajo de la nariz de Draco, justo sobre sus bollos.

Draco volvió su mirada lejos de la página, pero era inútil; había memorizado la fotografía hacía una hora. En ella, él y Potter estaban justo al lado del otro, luciendo igual de sorprendidos y horrorizados. La mano de Potter estaba en el aire encima del hombro de Draco; Draco no estaba seguro de lo que Potter había estado tratando de hacer, pero ciertamente les hacía parecer de lejos más amable de lo que de hecho habían sido. Malditos periodistas.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Madre?

—¡Ese chico te encerró, Draco! ¡Escupió en todo lo que habías hecho por él! Y aquí estás tú, ¿humillándote ante él?

Una vergüenza blanca y caliente atravesó a Draco. Si ella supiera lo que su único hijo había hecho por unos pocos meses de comodidad. Dios, semejante fracasado.

—No estaba humillándome ante él, —dijo Draco pacientemente. —Sólo estaba tomando algo. No tenía ni idea de que él iba a aparecer.

—¡Eso no es lo que dice el artículo! —los ojos de Narcissa estaban inyectados en sangre, desenfocados.

Draco se cruzó de brazos.

—¿A quién prefieres creer, a unos mierdas de reporteros pisoteados por ese miserable periodicucho o a tu propio hijo?

Narcissa parecía vacilante, y luego su cara se arrugó.

—Oh, Draco, lo siento tanto, —su voz se ahogó. —Lo siento. ¿Cómo pude si quiera pensar... Dios, necesito una copa antes de que diga alguna tontería más. Tú sólo continúa y termina tu desayuno, niño. Mamá va a tomar una copita y quizás echar una siesta...

Se tropezó al salir de la sala, agarrando el marco de la puerta brevemente como apoyo. Draco la observó irse con el corazón pesado. Había perdido el apetito completamente, y había lágrimas en sus ojos; habían llegado espontáneas. Observar a su madre desenmarañarse de esa forma era peor que nada que hubiera experimentado... peor que la humillación que había sufrido en Azkaban. Peor que la celda de la niebla de sus pesadillas, donde las voces le murmuraban y llenaban su mente con imágenes violentas con las que aún soñaba cada noche.

Draco se sentía dividido entre su necesidad de vengarse de Potter y la necesidad de cuidar de su madre. No sabía cómo cuidarla, sin embargo. Y el encuentro de ayer con Potter lo había dejado tan desequilibrado que ni siquiera tenía la certeza de cómo iba a lidiar con su venganza. Claramente, Potter nunca había lamentado su elección de dejar a Draco como un mentiroso para el Wizengamot. Claramente, nunca había dedicado a Draco ni un pensamiento a través de los años.

Pero Draco sabía algo de Potter, ahora. No sabía por qué Potter le había contado lo del embarazo de Weasley. Probablemente por la misma razón por la que Potter le había dicho todas esas otras cosas sobre sí mismo, tiempo atrás durante la guerra. Usaba a Draco como un receptáculo de sus problemas personales porque no quería que nadie más supiera de ellos, y porque sabía que nadie creería a Draco si alguna vez hablaba.

Pero sabiendo lo que sabía, claramente había problemas en el paraíso para dos de Potter y Weasley. Draco podría usar eso de alguna forma. Volvió al retiro en Malfoy Manor. Claramente no estaba tan preparado para volver a la vida pública como había pensado que estaba. Necesitaba más tiempo para trabajar en lo que iba a hacer.

Pasó mucho tiempo con su madre, pero eso lo hacía preocuparse más y más por su bienestar. Ella bebía vino como agua y lo seguía con brandy. Draco prácticamente podía ver el alcohol comiéndosela desde dentro. Estaba más pálida cada día, y los círculos bajo sus ojos estaban haciéndose incluso más grandes. Draco no podía simplemente sentarse desesperanzado y observar eso; no podía.

Un día, ordenó a los elfos diluir su brandy preferido con zumo de manzana, pero el plan fracasó... Narcissa simplemente ordenó a los elfos castigarse durante tres días seguidos y bebió dos veces más. Draco les dijo a los elfos en voz baja que dejaran de golpearse la cabeza contra las paredes y se encerró en el estudio de su padre. Se acercó a zancadas a una de las estanterías y cogió un pesado tomo. Con un grito frustrado, lo arrojó contra la pared encima de la chimenea. El estruendoso sonido fue satisfactorio, pero no hizo nada para reducir el estrés de Draco. Se estaba rompiendo. Nada estaba yendo bien.

Un pedazo de pergamino voló fuera de la chimenea, se dobló a sí mismo pulcramente en un avión de papel y continuó avanzando hacia Draco, quien lo atrapó. Era uno de esos memorándums del Ministerio, de color rosa, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa.

_Draco, _

_Estate en el estudio de tu padre en cinco minutos._

_Dolores._

Draco ondeó su mano sobre la silla de escritorio de su padre y la hizo rodar hacia la chimenea. Se sentó y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué podía querer Dolores?

—Ah, tan puntual como siempre —dijo Dolores.

Draco abrió los ojos y vio su cabeza en la chimenea, rodeada de llamas verdes.

—No es como si tuviera algún sitio más al que ir —dijo, un poco hoscamente. Habían pasado tres semanas desde el fiasco en el Caldero Chorreante, y Draco no había dejado la mansión ni una vez desde entonces. —¿Qué ocurre?

—Esta conversación nunca ocurrió —dijo Dolores, —pero te diré que _El Profeta_ va a lanzar una historia mañana por la mañana. Una historia que va a contestar algunas preguntas respecto a cierto guardia de Azkaban.

Draco sintió la sangre irse de su cara y esperó que Dolores no lo notara.

—¿De qué está hablando?

—¿Realmente no lo sabes? Fuiste afortunado, entonces. Va a ser un _escándalo_. —Sonaba encantada. —Resultó que el apuesto Roger Davies ha estado sodomizando a sus prisioneros durante años. Supongo que sabía que era mejor no tocarte... por supuesto que lo sabía... Como sea, los ha estado forzando a tener sexo con él en intercambio por necesidades básicas como comida normal o letrinas autolimpiadoras.

Draco parpadeó. _¿Necesidades básicas?_

—Espere, ¿intenta decirme que el pan duro como una piedra y el queso rancio _no_ son comida normal de Azkaban? —se oyó decir.

Los ojos de Dolores se ensancharon.

—Por _supuesto_ que no. Azkaban está enfocada a hacer sufrir a los prisioneros lentamente, no a matarlos rápidamente —sonó completamente realista. Draco aún no podía decidir si le gustaba su vena sádica o la temía. —Draco, ¿estás tratando de decirme que él te alimentó... oh, no me _sorprende_ que estés aún tan delgado. Oh, qué horrible. Merlín bendito. Mira, alguien viene. Me dejaré caer a última hora y te lo contaré todo.

Desapareció, y Draco se quedó solo. Un gran vacío ocupó el espacio donde su corazón había estado una vez. Se había rebajado completamente, se había convertido en una puta, creyendo que había estado tratando de mantenerse con vida... para nada. Todo había sido un gran chiste, y no había duda de que Davies se había echado unas buenas risas con la impaciencia de Draco por complacerlo sólo para poder comer...

Draco escondió la cara en las manos, pero las lágrimas no llegaron. Se sentía inútil, vacío, roto. Odiaba a Potter, a Davies, al Señor Tenebroso. Pero más que a ninguno, se odiaba a sí mismo por no ser astuto y mundano como su padre. Su padre debía haberlo sabido todo sobre los procedimientos en Azkaban. Su padre no habría permitido a nadie como Davies abusar de él.

Dolores llego a tiempo para el té. Draco y su madre estaban sentados en los extremos opuestos de la mesa del comedor. Cuando Dolores entró, escoltada por uno de los elfos, Narcissa murmuró algo disculpándose y salió majestuosamente del lugar. Paró el tiempo suficiente para darle a Draco un beso infundido en brandy en la mejilla.

—Recibiendo gente importante del Ministerio, justo como tu padre —susurró, las palabras empapadas.

Draco la observó irse con el ceño fruncido y se giró hacia Dolores, quien mientras tanto había dejado que un elfo le sirviera el té.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Draco.

—Ha habido rumores desagradables sobre el chico Davies durante años —dijo Dolores. Se ajustó el chal rosa innecesariamente y cogió un pedazo de quiche. Después de masticar y tragar, posó su taza con aire de determinación. —Por un largo tiempo, hemos sospechado que algo estaba pasando, pero no pudimos probar nada ya que los prisioneros del H8 nunca dijeron si quiera una palabra a nadie. Poca sorpresa eso, considerando que todos habían sido hábilmente Obliviateados.

—Yo no lo he sido. —Una lástima, eso.

—Estamos casi seguros de que él estaba demasiado temeroso de tus conexiones en el Ministerio —dijo Dolores. No parecía que hubiera ninguna vacilación en su tono. Así que creía a Draco. Bien. —Pero los otros... —cogió su taza y la apuró, luego chasqueó los dedos. Un elfo doméstico se materializó a su lado instantáneamente para servirle más té. —Sacamos a un prisionero de la H8 inesperadamente pronto, sin advertirle al contingente de guardias. Su nombre es Blaise Zabini. Quizá lo recuerdes.

Draco lo recordaba, pero sólo vagamente. Zabini había sido de poca utilidad durante la guerra; era sorprendente que hubiera terminado enfrentándose a tiempo de cárcel. Había sido demasiado desdeñoso para ensuciarse las manos y demasiado vago para buscar liderazgo.

—No sabía que había hecho algo que mereciera encarcelamiento —dijo Draco.

—No lo hizo, realmente. Pero tú sabes mejor que yo que el Wizengamot era un tribunal improvisado la mayoría de las veces. Cualquiera con conexiones mortífagas ha pasado tiempo en prisión. Zabini fue sentenciado a dos años porque no fue capaz de proporcionar una coartada para el tiempo en que ejecutaron a Lupin.

Draco se encogió de hombros. Zabini había estado en esa ejecución, de acuerdo.

—Vomitó en los arbustos después de que Greyback abriera a Lupin en canal, Dolores. Esa es difícilmente una ofensa que merezca dos años en Azkaban.

—Estás predicando en el desierto —dijo irritablemente. —Entró poco después que tú, así que aún tiene otro año por delante. He convencido al Ministro para que le conceda un indulto por buen comportamiento...

—No sabía que eso fuera posible —interrumpió Draco.

—Todo es posible cuando estás trabajando para un cansado y ocupado ministro que firmará cualquier cosa que le des si confía en ti —dijo Dolores, pareciendo complacida consigo misma. —Fui a recogerlo yo misma. El pobre chico prácticamente se arrojó sobre mí cuando me vio y me rogó que me lo llevara. Estaba mugriento y medio muerto de hambre.

El corazón de Draco cayó en picado. Así que Zabini había resistido. Todos esos meses, había resistido las propuestas de Davies, negándose a sí mismo incluso las necesidades básicas. Era tan increíblemente irónico que al final de todo, la fuerza de carácter de Zabini superara la de Draco. No creyó que nunca fuera a dejar de sentirse avergonzado.

—Continúe, —murmuró.

Los ojos de Dolores centellearon malévolamente.

—Davies trató de Obliviatear al chico en mi presencia, ¿te lo puedes imaginar? Oh, deberías haber visto la mirada en su cara cuando me vio llevarme a Zabini.

—¿Le hizo daño? —preguntó Draco.

Dolores se carcajeó.

—Venga, Draco. Sabes que es difícil dañarme a menos que me pilles desprevenida. —Sus ojos se nublaron por un momento e hizo un extraño chasqueo con la boca, luego sacudió la cabeza como si tratara de deshacerse de un persistente, desagradable recuerdo. —El Sr. Davies hizo el viaje con nosotros. Ahora está encerrado en una celda bajo el Ministerio, esperando el juicio.

La boca de Draco estaba seca.

—¿Qué le ha contado?

—Todo. Dijo que no había ido a por _todos_ los prisioneros en el bloque de celdas H8... lo que explica tu caso. Fuiste afortunado.

_Afortunado_.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

_... en tanto que Davies ha hecho una confesión completa a las autoridades del orden público, pero aquí en el _Profeta_ no creemos que haya sido completamente sincero. No hay manera de decir cuánta gente ha sido afectada durante los cuatro años de Davies en el bloque de celdas H8. Una víctima, que pidió mantenerse en el anonimato, dice que aún no recuerda lo que le pasó en Azkaban. Añade amargamente, "Preferiría que hubiera habido Dementores, si me perdonáis". _

_Un agente interno nos ha dicho que hay más en la historia de Davies de lo que vemos. Aparentemente, hubo un prisionero que tuvo una significancia especial para Davies. Si es alguien que aún está en Azkaban o no, no está claro, pero Davies ha dicho que hay una persona a la que no Obliviateó. "No quiero que me olvide nunca" es la cita que nos ha sido dada por nuestra persona de dentro, quien cree que Davies abriga algún tipo de retorcido, enfermo embargo emocional hacia esta persona, quienquiera que pueda ser... _

Draco dejó caer El Profeta de sus débiles dedos. Una esquina de la página abierta aterrizó en su taza de café y en seguida empezó a hundirse en el oscuro líquido, como sangre nueva en nieve vieja.

Estaba tan jodido.

Davies estaba loco de remate; hasta ahí era sencillo de ver. Más tarde o más temprano, hablaría, e, incluso si Draco tenía éxito convenciendo a la gente de que Davies estaba mintiendo, su nombre estaría asociado con el escándalo sodomita de Azkaban para siempre. El daño de su reputación sería irrevocable. Si no mentía sobre el tema, sería una víctima, considerado como un débil. Si mentía y de alguna forma la verdad salía a la luz, sería considerado como un cobarde. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?

—El joven amo tiene una visita —dijo un elfo doméstico en su codo.

Draco saltó, y miró ferozmente a la criatura con irritación.

—¿Dejaste entrar a alguien a la mansión sin permiso?

—No, joven amo. Tibby le ha pedido al Sr. Harry Potter que espere fuera mientras el joven amo es informado de su visita no anunciada.

¿Potter? ¿Potter? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Potter ahí? Draco no lo había visto ni oído sobre él desde su encuentro en el Caldero Chorreante hacía más de tres semanas. Aún así, pensar en Potter siendo frustrado por un elfo y que le hicieran esperar por Draco... el pensamiento fue bastante satisfactorio. Jugó con la idea de simplemente ignorar el anuncio del elfo. Potter no sería capaz de entrar en la mansión y Draco podría observarlo rabiarse hasta echar espumarajos por la boca desde uno de los balcones que daban a la entrada principal.

Pero una traicioneramente débil parte de Draco insistió en que viera a Potter. Había estado soñando con ser follado hasta el sinsentido por Potter cada noche desde su encuentro en el bar y esos días, simplemente pensar en Potter hacía que la polla de Draco doliera con necesidad. Quería hacer a Potter propiedad suya, poseerlo, convertirlo en una balbuceante ruina como Davies. Ya estaba duro bajo su túnica.

—Lo veré fuera —dijo Draco al elfo. —Encárgate de que la señora no nos vea. Si crees que puede aventurarse a salir fuera o a alguno de los balcones, te Aparecerás a mi lado y me informarás instantáneamente.

—Como el joven amo desee —dijo el elfo con una reverencia, y desapareció.

Draco caminó hacia el patio exterior iluminado por el sol y encontró a Potter sentado en el borde de una pequeña fuente en el centro. Querubines de piedra se lanzaban chorros de agua uno al otro desde sus penes talla infantil, sus expresiones faciales estrambóticamente serenas. Draco siempre se había preguntado qué se suponía que era tan artístico en un grupo de rubios niños rizosos meándose unos a los otros. No es como si alguna vez se lo hubiera admitido a su madre, quién insistía en que la fuente era una impresionante obra de arte.

—¿A qué debo este tan temprano e inesperado disgusto? —preguntó, parándose a unos metros de Potter. Potter alzó la vista.

—¿No vas a invitarme a desayunar?

—No. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Potter estaba moviendo su dedo índice a lo largo del borde de la pila de la fuente, dejando una marca temporal en el agua que fluía allí. Draco había oído una vez acerca de una forma de arte que implicaba elaborados diseños hechos con arena que tomaban horas... a veces días... crearlos y sólo minutos hacerlos volar destrozados por una ráfaga de viento.

—¿Strike uno contra la afamada hospitalidad Malfoy, entonces? —dijo Potter finalmente.

—La hospitalidad de mi familia sólo se aplica a invitados que son bienvenidos.

Potter sonrió abiertamente, sus dientes más blancos de lo que Draco recordaba.

—Bien, bien. No querría poner un pie en tu vieja mansión mal ventilada, de cualquier forma. Sólo tengo una pregunta. —Su cara se volvió repentinamente seria y Draco lucho por mantener la suya sin expresión, sus ojos sin emoción. Fracasó, así que en lugar de eso sonrió despectivamente.

—Potter, ¿por qué necesitas una puesta en escena dramática para todo lo que haces? Sólo haz la maldita pregunta y lárgate. Y usa una lechuza la próxima vez.

—Eres tú, ¿no? El tipo del que Davies no hablará.

Draco parpadeó rápidamente.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Ese truco había sido uno de los primeros que su padre le había enseñado: cuando dudes, finge ignorancia y niégalo todo.

—No soy estúpido, Malfoy. Me dijiste que habías estado en el bloque de celdas H8. Te sulfuraste cuando mencioné que te daban por el culo en Azkaban. Lo recuerdas todo, ¿verdad?.

—Potter, esa es la cosa más ridícula que he escuchado nunca. ¿Exactamente qué te ha poseído para que aparezcas aquí esta mañana y me acuses de...

—No te estoy acusando de nada. Sólo te estoy preguntando. Porque simplemente quiero que sepas una cosa. Si hubiera sabido lo que hacían en Azkaban ahora, no habría...

—Gilipolleces, Potter, con mucho gusto me habrías visto pasar todo ese tiempo incluso entre dementores. Considerando todas las cosas, prefería Azkaban al estilo Roger Davies.

Draco sintió su cara caliente, pero era demasiado tarde para retirarlo. Acababa de admitirlo todo ante Potter. Acababa de admitir su puta mayor humillación a su peor enemigo. ¿Por qué no podía ser más como su padre? Su padre habría volteado la situación a su favor de algún modo, habría dado un giro diferente a las cosas...

Y entonces Draco tuvo un flash de inspiración, y el triunfo reemplazó el horror y la vergüenza en su pecho. Fue como tomar un trago de Felix Felicis... vio lo que necesitaba hacer muy claramente.

Potter parecía golpeado por la confusión.

—¿Lo preferías? Te violó...

—Sólo es violación si te sientes violado. Él quería follarme. Yo quería que me follara. ¿No lo pillas?

Dios, era tan simple. No había nada intrínsecamente vergonzoso en la sodomía. No era un tema de conversación para la cena, pero muchos magos, especialmente aquellos de familias sangrepura, se daban el gusto bastante a menudo. No era comparable con convertirse en una puta. ¿Por qué Draco no lo había pensado de esa manera antes?

Potter estaba haciendo una imitación exacta de un pez fuera del agua.

―Entonces eres... Quiero decir, bueno, ¿eso?

Draco levantó una ceja hacia él.

—¿Eso qué?

―Uh —Potter se mordió el labio inferior, luciendo extremadamente incómodo. ―Gay.

―¿Qué coño importa? ¿O simplemente sientes la necesidad de clasificarme, como haces con todas las demás cosas en tu miserable vida?

Los ojos de Potter se ensancharon y sus labios se torcieron.

―¿Tengo que escuchar eso viniendo de ti, de entre toda la gente? Tú inventaste la clasificación de las personas, tú y tus amigos Mortífagos...

―Ya veo cómo es. Aún soy un Mortífago, ¿no? Realmente eres un desagradecido, pequeño cabrón arrogante. —Dios, decir la verdad se sentía bien. Draco decidió intentarlo más a menudo.

―¿Por qué se supone que tengo que estar agradecido? —Potter estaba casi gritando ahora, y su cara estaba roja. Draco le había dado, ¿no?. Le había dejado con la guardia baja con su 'confesión' sobre Davies, y eso hizo que Potter perdiera su cuidadosa apariencia de superioridad moral.

―Oh, no lo sabes —dijo Draco, burlándose. ―¿Por qué no empezamos por la vida de los sangresucia? ¿O eso no es algo que valga nada para ti en estos días, ahora que tienes a un bastardo en camino?

El color abandonó la cara de Potter.

—Te lo juro, Malfoy, otra palabra tuya y yo...

―¿Tú, qué, Potter? ¿Tú, QUÉ? No puedes enviarme de vuelta a Azkaban por decir cosas que no te gustan. Demasiado mal. Tan triste.

―¡Jódete! —vociferó Potter. ―¡Nunca cambiarás, joder! Todo lo que yo quería era...

―¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? ¿Querías hacerme saber cuánto lamentas que me diera por el culo un guardia infestado de pulgas? ¡Por supuesto que lo lamentas, Potter, porque no podrías soportarlo si yo disfrutara algo! Debería agradecértelo, realmente. Mi tiempo en Azkaban fue mejor que un crucero de lujo, ya que estás tan jodidamente PREOCUPADO.

Los puños de Potter estaban cerraros a sus costados, y sus ojos destellaban con el tipo de peligro que Draco normalmente nunca habría ignorado. Ahora, sin embargo, Draco se sentía demasiado bien como para preocuparse de las represalias de Potter. Algo de la rabia que había burbujeado dentro suyo alguna vez desde su juicio había sido liberada, y el alivio de Draco fue monumental; lo invadió una cálida ola de placer difuso. Nunca había sabido que el odio pudiera ser tan cálido, tan despejante cuando lo desatabas.

Potter se Desapareció, y Draco hizo una pequeña danza de la victoria justo allí, en el patio, cerca de los querubines meando. No le importaba cómo de ridículo lucía — estaba en casa, estaba a salvo, y se sentía más libre de lo que lo había hecho en años. Y sabía exactamente cómo vengarse de Potter ahora. No se había la mirada de aguda curiosidad en los ojos de Potter después de que Draco revelara la "verdad" sobre lo que había pasado en Azkaban.

Draco nunca había pensado en serio que sus amorfas pesadillas en la celda de la niebla pudieran convertirse en realidad, pero había una ventana de oportunidad ahí. Pondría a Potter en el lugar de Davies, y esta vez Draco sería el que sostenía todas las llaves.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

Lo mejor de la solución de Draco al problema de Davies fue que realmente no estaba mintiendo. _Había_ deseado a Davies más veces de las que no lo había hecho. Habría sido difícil no desarrollar por lo menos un interés superficial por alguien que tenía ese talento para chupar pollas. Nadie podría nunca _probar_ que Draco había sido la puta de Davies. Para Draco, eso era lo suficiente bueno. La ausencia de pruebas significaba inocencia.

Potter, sin embargo, se negaba a abandonar los sueños de Draco. A menudo, Draco caminaba alrededor de la fuente del patio —el agua en la pila ahora congelada, y los querubines ya no tan animados— y recordaba a Potter ahí de pie, su escándalo de pelo negro en profundo contraste con su pálida piel, los ojos verdes centelleando con indignación y sus dedos haciendo círculos en el agua. Los sueños de Draco siempre se desviaban hacia ese punto. A veces veía a Potter follándoselo justo encima de la pila, el ala de un querubín clavándose dolorosamente en la espalda de Draco. A veces, veía a Potter de rodillas, chupando la polla de Draco y gimiendo, sus dedos moviéndose dentro y fuera del agujero de Draco...

La diferencia entre esos sueños y los viejos, era que Draco ya no se sentía impotente en ellos. Y ya no estaba satisfecho con meros sueños. Tendría su venganza, y sabría mucho más dulce ahora que podía servirla buena y fría.

Era uno de los elegidos, uno de los verdaderamente poderosos. Se había dejado atrapar por miedo y dudas cuando había temido que su vergonzoso comportamiento en Azkaban fuera expuesto. Ahora entendía el significado de la lección que su padre había intentado enseñarle todos esos años atrás. Para un verdadero mago, el mundo era cualquier cosa que él quisiera que fuera. En el mundo de Draco, él no era una vergüenza... no podía serlo. Si él decía que había dejado que Davies se lo follara porque había querido, entonces así es como había sido. _Él_ era el que decidía lo que era verdad y lo que no lo era. _Él_ tenía el control de su pasado, presente y futuro.

Trató de no dedicar muchos pensamientos a que Davies decidiera hablar. El hombre estaba ahora encerrado en Azkaban, cumpliendo sesenta y siete condenas consecutivas de un año. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Davies hablara con nadie que no fuera su propia sombra.

Draco se levantó de la silla de su padre y caminó hacia la chimenea del estudio.

Cogió un pellizco de polvos Flú del ornamentado cuenco de la repisa de la chimenea y lo lanzó a las llamas, pronunciando la dirección de la oficina de Dolores.

―¿Draco? Qué sorpresa tan agradable —dijo Dolores. Se quitó las gafas de lectura y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. ―¿Has tenido suerte con la beneficencia de Las Brujas de Macbeth?

―Más que suerte —dijo Draco, y se movió un poco, nervioso. Odiaba hablar vía Flú; todo resonaba desagradablemente. ―He hecho una tan considerable donación que pude asegurarme no uno, sino dos entradas. Una es suya, por supuesto.

―Siempre has sido un joven tan considerado—dijo, radiante. ―No podía creerlo cuando el Ministro me dijo que no habían impreso una entrada para mí. Luego recordé que Granger era una de las organizadoras este año. Imagino que la invitación de Rita Skeeter se perdió con el correo... Oh, ¡pero Draco! —Dolores pareció repentinamente confundida. ―¿Qué pasa con tu madre?

―Se lo pedí —dijo Draco. ―Pero se negó a ir. Ha estado mejor últimamente, pero no está lista para grandes reuniones, dice.

Las Brujas de Macbeth tenían su gala de beneficencia anual en Navidad... era, absolutamente, _la_ fiesta a la que asistir en fin de año. Cada entrada costaba una pequeña fortuna, con descuentos otorgados sólo a selectos oficiales del Ministerio y algunas personalidades del Quidditch. La mayoría de la gente no podía si quiera soñar con ser invitada, a menos que, como Draco, tuvieran un montón de dinero extra. Todas las ganancias de la venta de entradas iban para familias necesitadas. A Draco le chocaba la ironía de que la crème de la crème de la sociedad mágica bailaba, bebía y socializaba en nombre de los necesitados mientras los necesitados pasaban sus Navidades en casa, la mayoría de ellos sin poder siquiera permitirse regalos para sus niños. Esas fiestas eran meramente una excusa para parecer importante ante los ojos del resto del Mundo Mágico, no gestos de caridad.

Draco ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en ir si no hubiera tenido grandes planes para la noche de la gala.

―Escuche, Dolores, —dijo. ―Cualquier cosa que haga en la gala, por favor, recuerde que sé lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Está bien?

Ella se carcajeó. ―Mientras no decidas quitarte la túnica de gala y bailar desnudo encima de una mesa.

―Oh, nada tan drástico como eso —le aseguró Draco. ―Ni si quiera cerca.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°  
**

Millones de hechizos de levitación sujetaban las Velas Interminables flotando cerca del techo de la sala de baile. Las velas formaban figuras —círculos, figuras en ocho, triángulos, estrellas— y luego lentamente se movían unas pasando a otras, formando nuevas figuras, disolviéndose de nuevo, volviendo a formarlas. Draco podía haber pasado la eternidad mirando las luces bailarinas. A su lado, Dolores estaba profundamente enfrascada en una conversación con el Ministro de Magia, quien parecía haber bebido ya un poco demasiado y continuaba tratando de lanzarse en las historias sobre su pasado como Auror. Draco sonrió con satisfacción para sí mismo. Realmente era tiempo de que el buen Ministro empezara a pensar en acogedoras mecedores, chimeneas, Tazas de Té Auto-Rellenables y sus numerosos nietos.

Draco olfateó su vaso de vino y lo bajó de nuevo. Poco sorprendentemente, no había tocado el vino o ninguna de las otras ampliamente disponibles bebidas. Había mentido a Dolores sobre la negación de su madre de ir a la fiesta. Ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar, ya que cuando había ido en busca de Narcissa, había tropezado con ella que yacía desmayada en la sala de estar del piso de abajo, el brandy chorreando como sangre demasiado rápida de la botella que tenía en la mano. Draco alejó el pensamiento con irritación. Desanimarse por el lamentable estado de su madre no iba a cambiar nada. Aún era su madre, aún estaba destinado a obedecerla, y no se atrevía a decirle lo que hacer. Todo lo que podía hacer era estar allí para ella cuando lo necesitara, y ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

Hablando de eso...

Sus ojos buscaron por el salón de baile y encontró su blanco. Potter estaba de pie con los hombros encorvados cerca de la estatua de Flavuis el Justo, inmerso en una conversación con un fantasma de aspecto enfadado. Mientras Draco continuaba observándolo, Potter se ponía progresivamente nervioso. Finalmente, se giró y escudriñó la muchedumbre. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco, Potter se sonrojó y alejó la vista, mirando a sus pies, sus hombros cayendo un poco hacia delante. Draco sonrió. Había estado haciendo eso toda la noche.

Al principio, Potter había tratado de mirarlo fijamente. La primera vez que lo hizo, Draco sonrió lentamente y sacó sólo la punta de la lengua entre los dientes. Potter había rodado los ojos y alejado la mirada. La segunda vez que pasó, Draco había estado en el medio del postre —un sorbete de frutas que lo mismo podía ser de bayas o de moras, no sabría decirlo. Draco había mantenido sus ojos firmemente en los de Potter mientras chupaba una cucharada tras otra lentamente, hundiendo las mejillas mientras movía la lengua sobre el frío dulce en su boca. Había visto los ojos de Potter revolotear nerviosamente de un lado a otro, había visto a Potter girarse, y luego mirarlo de vuelta, y luego volver a girarse, y mirar de nuevo, como si no fuera capaz de dejar de mirar a Draco.

Después de eso, Potter parecía haber renunciado a cualquier idea de volver a mirar a Draco, pero él no había cedido. Vio a Potter moverse ligeramente alrededor cuando le decía algo al fantasma. En diminutos, diminutos pasos, Potter consiguió cambiar posiciones con el fantasma así que ya no estaba dándole la espalda a Draco. Ahora estaba mirándole fijamente, justo a través del fantasma, que parecía ajeno a esto. Draco sonrió abiertamente y empezó a rodear el borde de su vaso de vino con la punta de su dedo. Mantuvo sus ojos en los de Potter, por supuesto, pero éste ya no estaba desafiante, ya no estaba tratando de vencerlo. Había algún tipo de abierta desesperación en los ojos de Potter, una curiosidad desamparada.

_¿Qué quieres de mí?_ suplicaban los ojos de Potter.

Draco dejó de atender el borde de su vaso y presionó su dedo sobre los labios, movió rápidamente la lengua sobre la punta, guiñó, y luego arrastró el dedo más profundo en su boca. _¿Estás seguro de que quieres saberlo?_

Los ojos de Potter se ensancharon y enterró las manos en los bolsillos, girándose lejos de Draco con un aire determinado.

Draco esperó.

Potter miró de nuevo.

Draco se levantó de su asiento.

―Sólo serán unos pocos minutos —dijo a Dolores, que ni siquiera había notado la concienzuda follada visual que Potter había estado recibiendo toda la noche. ―Ministro.

Scrimgeour agitó una mano hacia él. Draco caminó en dirección al baño de caballeros. Justo antes de que empujara la puerta para abrirla, giró y lanzó una prolongada mirada por encima de su hombro a Potter, que parecía enraizado en su sitio. El fantasma ya no estaba allí; Potter estaba de pie en el medio del cruce de el Dorothy y el Gran Salón de Baile Stiller y mirando imperturbablemente a Draco. Draco sonrió y caminó a través de la puerta. Un mago rechoncho con unas cejas que dejarían a Dolohov en vergüenza estaba secándose las manos. Draco fingió dirigirse hacia uno de los baños hasta que el mago se fue, luego se apoyó contra el lavabo de pesado mármol y esperó.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente antes de un minuto, y Potter entró a zancadas, luciendo homicida. Miró alrededor, cerciorándose de que estaban solos y empezó a avanzar hacia Draco.

―¿Qué _coño_ crees que estás haciendo? ―Draco alzó una ceja.

―Disfrutando de un breve respiro lejos de los festejos. Es todo bastante agotador, ¿no crees?

Potter estuvo a su lado en un instante, encerrando en los puños la elegante túnica de gala de Draco y tirando lo suficientemente fuerte para rasgarla.

―No te hagas el listo conmigo. He tenido suficiente de tu... tu...

―¿Mi, qué? —susurró Draco. Potter olía a sudor y agua de lluvia, y no había rastro de alcohol en su aliento. Draco estaba duro, y quería que Potter lo supiera, pero no podía —no debía— ser el primero en hacer un movimiento.

Potter exhaló severamente y soltó la túnica de Draco. Sus manos podían haber estado temblando, pero Draco no podía estar seguro.

―Sólo dime lo que estás tratando de hacer. ―Draco rodó los ojos.

―¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes? De verdad, Potter, sabía que tenías problemas de adaptación social, pero no me había dado cuenta de la extensión...

―Oh, cállate la puta boca —murmuró Potter. Pasó sus dedos a través del pelo, y Draco estuvo sorprendido de ver que lo atravesaban fácilmente, incluso si la cabeza de Potter siempre había parecido el nido de un cuervo. ―Incluso Ron se ha dado cuenta.

Draco se rió. ―Estoy sorprendido de que no se lo hayan llevado en una camilla aún, en ese caso.

―Simplemente piensa que estás loco —dijo Potter, mirando enfurecido hacia un azulejo en la pared más lejana. ―Yo tiendo a estar de acuerdo. Quiero que lo dejes, ¿está bien?

―¿Quieres que deje qué, precisamente? No soy yo el que está maltratándote en un baño. Sólo estaba mirando.

―Bueno, no _mires_ —Potter sonó hosco. Draco se dio cuenta de que lucía tan cansado como lo había estado en el Caldero Chorreante casi dos meses atrás.

―En serio, Potter, la megalomanía no te pega. Te das cuenta de que no puedes decirme lo que hacer, ¿no?

Potter enterró ambas manos en su pelo y tomó aire profundamente.

―Mira, lo siento, ¿vale? Lo que quiera que sea, por lo que quiera que aún estés enfadado conmigo. Lo siento, todo. Tú tenías razón, yo estaba equivocado, fui un gilipollas, no debería haber hecho nada de eso. Sólo, por favor, deja...

Draco cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró la entrepierna de Potter. Era divertido que Potter supiera exactamente lo que Draco estaba tratando de hacer. Era divertido que Potter no intentara vengarse de Draco. Era incluso más divertido que Potter pareciera pensar que Draco encontraría la mera humillación pública un castigo suficiente para lo que Potter había hecho.

―¿Deja el qué? —preguntó, fingiendo ignorancia.

—Me cago en la puta, Malfoy. Ginny acaba de _irse_, ¿vale?. Acaba de irse, joder, porque tú has hecho un enorme espectáculo y estás avergonzándonos a _ambos..._

―Au contraire —dijo Draco, agitando la cabeza. ―Yo estaba cenando con el Ministro en persona, y él no se ha dado cuenta de nada. —Se acercó a Potter un paso minúsculo. ―Te contaré un secreto —susurró, inclinándose incluso más cerca. ―El truco está en no decirles a qué estás mirando —Podía ver una débil película de sudor en la piel sonrojada de Potter. Draco exhaló lentamente, y observó los pelos de la nuca de Potter levantarse.

―Para —dijo Potter vacilante.

Draco se enderezó.

―Mis disculpas. Sólo es que no quería que nadie supiera mi secreto.

Potter se rió débilmente. ―Eres un puto grano en el culo, Malfoy, ¿lo sabías?

―Eso sueles decirme. —Draco volvió a apoyarse en el lavamanos. ―Entonces, ¿cómo le va a Potter junior? ¿Aún vivito y coleando? ¿O no coleando, ya?

―No lo sé —dijo Potter. ―Y deseo que no tuviera que pensar en ello. —De repente lucía como un animal arrinconado, pero sonó agradecido del cambio de tema. ―Simplemente no sé qué hacer con un bebé. Estoy seguro de que lo amaré una vez que haya nacido, pero ahora mismo no lo quiero, joder.

―¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Draco, moviéndose lentamente más cerca, hasta que sus hombros estaban casi tocándose. Mantener a Potter fuera de balance era casi demasiado fácil, reflexionó cuando Potter alzó la mirada, los ojos ensanchándose con sorpresa.

―No empieces otra vez con eso.

―¿Empezar con qué? —Draco alargó una mano hacia una pelusa imaginaria en el hombro de Potter y quitó rápidamente, luego sopló ligeramente sobre el lugar. ―Simplemente estaba preguntando qué es lo que querías. Siempre queremos cosas que simplemente no podemos tener. ¿Tengo razón?

Potter no replicó. Draco se acercó otro paso, hasta que sus torsos estaban a un pelo de distancia.

―Como esta noche, por ejemplo. Todo lo que yo quiero es...

No terminó de decirle a Potter lo que quería. Potter agarró los brazos de Draco y los llevó hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que empujaba su lengua dentro de la boca de Draco. Draco no había esperado eso. Ni siquiera había pensado en besar a Potter antes, pero ahora no era momento de pensar, porque la boca de Potter sobre la suya se sentía jodidamente bien. Draco movió sus caderas, y su erección encontró el muslo de Potter. Potter empujó su pierna hacia delante con un ligero quejido, y deslizó una mano hacia abajo para cubrir una de las nalgas de Draco.

Luego Draco sintió la reveladora presión de la Aparición y, por primera vez desde que la noche había empezado, se sintió ligeramente asustado. ¿A dónde los había llevado Potter?

Cruzó, tropezando, el áspero suelo de madera y cayó cuando sus rodillas golpearon algo sólido —la parte frontal de una cama. Potter cayó encima suyo y durante unos minutos Draco olvidó preocuparse. Se retorció debajo de Potter, deseando que ambos pudieran estar desnudos.

―Joder —se oyó decir a sí mismo. No podía creer que estuviera tan cerca de conseguir lo que había querido esta noche. Había imaginado que conseguir que Potter considerara siquiera el sexo con él habría llevado meses. Y aún así, ahí estaba, ofreciéndose como si esta fuera la última vez que follaría. Si sólo supiera lo que Draco _realmente_ quería.

Potter se quitó de encima repentinamente y Draco se incorporó un poco. Sus ojos se habían ajustado a la oscuridad y vio un gran vestidor de madera con largos cajones rodeando una ventana con ondeantes cortinas.

―¿Qué es este sitio? —preguntó Draco, quitándose la túnica. Probablemente estaba arruinada, de cualquier forma, pero quizá prevendría ningún daño duradero.

―Es la vieja casa de mis padres, —la voz de Potter vino desde el pie de la cama. Draco se deshizo de su túnica y se inclinó alrededor para mirar. Potter estaba sentado en el suelo, desnudo, la cabeza de su pene brillando húmeda en la oscuridad. La boca de Draco empezó a salivar y un extraño zumbido llenó su cabeza. Se mandó parar. Tenía planes para Potter. No iba a usar su arsenal entero de trucos en una noche.

―Debe ser una casa horriblemente grande si tu novia no nos escuchará aquí.

Potter resopló. ―Ginny no sabe que la he reconstruido.

Draco no tenía intención de dejar que Potter llevara sus pensamientos sobre su novia hacia una reacción culpable.

―¿Sabes? No me gusta mucho hablar —susurró, inclinándose hacia abajo. Atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja de Potter en su boca y movió su lengua contra él, temblando cuando la respiración de Potter se aceleró. Un momento y Potter estaba de vuelta en la cama, anclando a Draco contra las almohadas, su erección goteando sobre el estómago de Draco, y Draco perdió el control cuando la boca de Potter se cerró sobre la suya de nuevo, cuando la gruesa dureza de Potter se empujó dentro suyo, desgarrándolo en pedazos.

Draco gritó y saboreó la sangre en su boca; estaba asfixiándose, quería que parara... no, no quería... sí, quería. Potter lo llenó lenta, implacablemente, y luego Draco olvidó que se suponía que tenía que hacer un show, porque la polla de Potter estaba presionando sobre un punto que Draco no sabía que existía dentro suyo. Draco separó las piernas más, más, y Potter tembló, su agarre sobre los hombros de Draco vacilando.

Fue un polvo frenético, desesperado. No había pretensión de ternura o cuidado, sólo puro, crudo deseo de liberarse, sin límites. Fue como si ambos estuvieran tratando de arrebatarle el control al otro, y cada vez que Potter gritaba o gemía o incluso suspiraba, Draco sentía una oleada de orgullo que fue inmediatamente silenciada por un grito sofocado de placer cuando la mano de Potter se estrechó alrededor de su polla.

Draco no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, no quería saberlo. Sólo quería que nunca parara, porque era la cosa más real que jamás había experimentado. Draco no había querido correrse el primero, pero lo hizo, la mente quedándose en blanco y el cuerpo entumeciéndose, como si estuviera conmocionado de que pudiera recibir tanto placer de alguien que odiaba completamente. Potter gritó cuando se corrió, y mordió a Draco en un hombro, haciéndole sangre. En respuesta al dolor, Draco lo empujó lejos con toda su fuerza, y Potter cayó pesadamente en la cama, al lado suyo, un brazo colgando lánguidamente por un lado.

Yacieron en silencio por unos buenos veinte minutos. Draco estudió las ondeantes cortinas y pensó que esa noche no había ido exactamente de acuerdo con el plan. Potter tenía una manera de arruinar los planes de Draco, pero estaba bastante bien. Draco tenía tiempo de ajustar sus planes. Después de todo, Potter no tenía ni idea de que Draco tenía ningún plan, para empezar.

―Entonces... esto... uhm. ¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntó Potter.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia en la oscuridad, y se inclinó sobre un lado de la cama para encontrar su túnica. Su hombro mordido escocía.

―No, gracias. Necesito irme a casa. Le prometí a mi madre que la llevaría a dar un paseo.

Detrás suyo, Potter se movió a un lado. ―Esto ha sido sólo una noche, ¿no?

Draco esperó un suspiro, luego rió.

―Eso está bien para ti. Yo no te pedí que me trajeras aquí, Potter.

―No estoy diciendo que lo hicieras, —murmuró Potter. —Sólo que hace las cosas complicadas...

―No —dijo Draco. Se puso la túnica mientras se levantaba, luego giró y miró a Potter. ―No hay nada complicado sobre esto.

Draco no estaba mintiendo: para él, era bastante sencillo. Davies le había enseñado sin querer cómo usar el sexo como un arma. Ahora, Draco estaba usando su mejor —y única— arma contra un odiado enemigo. Pocas cosas era tan simples. Sonrió con satisfacción a Potter antes de Desaparecerse.

_Habrá un día en el que no podrás respirar sin mí.  
_

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

Las familias sangrepura fueron los perdedores en la Segunda Guerra, y no había tiempo en que esto se manifestara más agudamente que durante las vacaciones. Draco pasó las Navidades con su madre, que no estaba de humor para ningún encuentro social. La familia era un tenue concepto en los mejores de esos días, con tantos familiares en Azkaban. El regalo más significativo que su madre le dio resultó ser una pequeña caja del más fino Brandy de España.

―Sabes que no bebo, Madre —dijo Draco antes de darse cuenta de lo rudo que estaba siendo.

Su sonrisa se mantuvo en su sitio.

―Bueno, creo que deberías hacerlo. Siento como si ya no compartiéramos nada, así que pensé que podríamos compartir una copa alguna que otra vez. ¿No quieres abrir una botella?

Había semejante esperanza infantil en su voz. El corazón de Draco se sacudió violentamente y la amargura le escoció en los bordes de los ojos.

―No, gracias —dijo, —pero podrías abrirla tú.

―Es tu regalo —señaló, bastante razonablemente.

―Entonces es mío para hacer con él lo que quiera. Mis disculpas, pero tengo que respirar aire fresco; creo que podría ser alérgico a este incienso.

―Haré que los elfos dispongan de él —dijo Narcissa después de que Draco saliera de la habitación.

Draco corrió fuera de la mansión, a través del pequeño patio y hacia los campos más allá. Sus costados estaban punzando en minutos, cada respiración un millón de carámbanos a través de su sangre. Jadeando, temblando, Draco se apoyó contra un grueso árbol y miró ferozmente al mundo envuelto en la luz de la luna. Algunos años atrás, justo antes de que llegara el invierno, un chico y su padre habían estado justo ahí y hablando de muggles y magos y el destino. Draco habría dado cualquier cosa por volver atrás en el tiempo... con su padre vivo y su madre sana y entera. Ya no podía negarse que estaba seriamente enferma, pero no sabía cómo ayudarla a mejorarse.

Era un espectacular fracaso. Su madre estaba matándose lentamente, y todo en lo que pensaba él desde que salió de Azkaban había sido en vengarse de Potter. Un pensamiento envidioso arponeó su mente: justo ahora, Potter estaba probablemente bebiendo sidra caliente y compartiendo dulces de Navidad con su futura esposa y su familia. No se merecía eso. No mientras Draco pasaba la Navidad mirando a un deforme, cubierto de nieve almiar y deseando amargamente que volviera el pasado.

No importa lo que Potter merezca, se dijo Draco firmemente. Tienes cosas más importantes por las que preocuparte.

Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo ayudar a su madre sin faltarle al respeto. Mientras Draco miraba al campo nevado y el bosque ensombrecido más allá, se dio cuenta de algo sobre sí mismo, algo que no había sabido antes.

Era mucho mejor destruyendo cosas que arreglándolas.

Draco rompió en carcajadas, alzando su cara hacia la luna como una criatura de la noche.

* * *

**kikimaru, rei00** y** andrea: **aquí está la continuación! Me alegra que os gustara. Gracias!!

Comment, pliis!! -


	3. Parte 3 de 3

**Disclaimer**: Todo pertenece a JKR. Todo, todo y todo. Menos la idea, que le pertenece a **Furiosity**.

El fic fue escrito por **Furiosity** para la comunidad livejournal de hdholidays. Yo sólo lo traduzco. Espero haberle hecho justicia al fic (que a mí me encantó) ya que es la primera vez que hago una traducción. De nuevo, mil gracias a **Sirem** por betearlo. El link al original en mi profile.

**-Adiós al Ayer-**

Goodbye to Yesterday

**-·-·-**

Escrito por: Furiosity

Traducido por: Azazel Black

Beteado en castellano por: Sirem

**-·-·-**

—Entonces —dijo Dolores mientras se recostaba en la silla de su escritorio —¿qué planes tienes para el año nuevo?.—Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Si estás pensando aún en minar la credibilidad de Potter, me temo que es un poco tarde para eso.

Dolores frunció los labios.

—Sí, bueno, ninguna insinuación que hagamos ahora tendrá tanto impacto como lo hubiera tenido cuando estalló la historia de Davies. Pero no es muy pertinente ahora que Potter se haya retraído tanto de la vida pública.

—¿Por qué lo ha hecho? —preguntó Draco, pensando en los fuertes dedos de Potter alrededor de sus muñecas, fijándolo a la cama.

—No tengo la menor idea —dijo Dolores. —Pero sospecho que el embarazo de su novia debe haber tenido algo que ver con eso. Las últimas encuestas de opinión muestran una fuerte desaprobación al firme rechazo de Potter a casarse con la chica.

—Potter nunca va a ser diplomático —replicó Draco. —Eso debería ser bastante obvio para cualquiera.

—Esa es, probablemente, la razón por la que Granger ha estado tan tranquila últimamente. Aunque supongo que la auditoría que ordené en el Departamento de Misterios está teniendo su efecto también —su gran sonrisa era triunfante. —Draco resopló.

—Bien hecho, Dolores. Podrías neutralizarla completamente haciendo que las auditorías fuesen una tradición anual, lo sabes.

—No es una mala idea.

Hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta y el Ministro Scrimgeour irrumpió en la oficina de Dolores, luciendo agobiado.

—Merlín me salve de los periodistas —se quejó. —Soy un Auror, no un mono de feria. Debería haber al… Oh, buenas tardes, Sr. Malfoy. No me di cuenta de que tenías un invitado, Dolores.

—Ya me estaba yendo —dijo Draco, y se levantó. —Vendré de nuevo a lo largo de la semana —le dijo a Dolores. —Le ruego que me disculpe, Ministro.

Tomó las escaleras que bajaban al Atrio, donde inmediatamente se encontró cara a cara con Potter. El estómago de Draco dio una voltereta, pero él la cambió por una máscara de diversión benigna.

—Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí —dijo, moviéndose para pasar.

El brazo de Potter se extendió y agarró la muñeca izquierda de Draco. Por un momento, Draco sintió el golpe de su último encuentro con ese toque.

—Un poco descarado, ¿no crees? —murmuró mientras paraba y se giraba para encarar a Potter.

Los ojos de Potter se oscurecieron.

—Quiero que te encuentres conmigo en el Valle de Godric esta noche.

—¿El Valle de Godric?

—El lugar donde nosotros… ya sabes. Estuvimos. La última vez que nos vimos.

—Oh, el lugar donde estuvimos —dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras. —¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Qué forma tan agradable de_ estar_ fue esa—. La excitación golpeó su sangre; los sucesos de esa noche _habían _afectado a Potter. Después de dos semanas sin una palabra, Draco había pensado que era de otra manera.

—¿Vendrás?

—Fui la última vez; no veo porqué no habría de hacerlo ahora.

La cara de Potter se volvió rosa.

—Eso no es por lo que… No es lo que yo… Puta mierda, Malfoy, sólo dime, ¿me complacerás con tu presencia o no?

—Tanta pasión, tanta expresión… —bromeó Draco. —¿Cómo podría negarme? —Potter liberó su muñeca.

—Nueve en punto.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

—Entonces, ¿sabe tu novia lo que estás haciendo esta noche? —preguntó Draco. Se había Aparecido ahí momentos antes; era un milagro que no se hubiera escindido a sí mismo… era difícil concentrarse en un destino del cual uno sólo tenía vagos recuerdos.

Potter se estremeció.

—Piensa que estoy comprando ropa para el bebé con Hermione.

—Granger te apoya en esta particular misión, entiendo.

—Hermione siempre me apoya —la voz de Potter era completamente inanimada.

—Mmm —dijo Draco, mirando alrededor con algo de interés. La habitación lucía diferente con la luz encendida, como todas las habitaciones. La cama era más grande de lo que recordaba, y la Saeta de Potter estaba apoyada en una esquina al final de la habitación. Fuera de la ventana, Draco podía ver las luces distantes de un pequeño pueblo o aldea -el Valle de Godric, sin duda-. Una foto en una de las mesitas al lado de la cama mostraba a Potter y su novia, sin duda en tiempos más felices. Draco asintió hacia la fotografía. —He oído que las fotos mágicas pueden funcionar como los retratos. ¿No tienes miedo de que nos haya visto la otra noche?

—¿Quién? ¿Mi madre?

Draco bizqueó hacia la foto. Casi seguro, la mujer no tenía pecas en la cara, y era bastante más guapa que la chica Weasley. James Potter, por otro lado, no tenía nada mejor que su hijo.Debidamente perturbado por tener tan caritativos pensamientos hacia Potter, Draco giró hacia él.

—Por amor de Dios, te has casado con tu madre, Potter. Es _morboso_, Potter.

—No me he casado con _nadie _—murmuró Potter. —Mira, no quiero hablar de Ginny. —Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Quiero saber qué es lo que me hiciste.

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo? —preguntó Draco, parpadeando.

La expresión de Potter era dolorosa.

—Desde aquella noche, yo… —paró, tragó, desvió la vista. —Es como si me hubiera tomado una poción de amor.

—No lo entiendo. —Pociones de amor. ¿Por qué no había pensado Draco en eso?

Potter frunció el ceño, inhaló, exhaló, se mordió el labio. —No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Porque cualquier tonto incompetente podría conseguir una poción de amor. Esto, en cambio…

—Por supuesto que puedes —dijo Draco rápidamente, tratando de enmascarar su euforia. —Es sólo que no quieres. No es que me sorprenda. Sospecho que es justo ahora cuando tu encantadora mujer te está negando placer carnal porque 'podría dañar al bebé', ¿verdad? Quiero decir, seamos sinceros. Tu polla es bastante grande.

Potter echó la vista abajo.

—Es jodidamente ridículo que tú estés hablando de mi polla.

—¿Qué hay de ridículo en eso? Creo que si he tenido algo metido en el culo, ciertamente tengo permitido hablar sobre ello —en dos zancadas veloces, estaba al lado de Potter, moviendo su mano para cubrirlo a través de los pantalones. —Y no sólo hablar de ello.

Potter siseó y trató de alejarse, pero Draco puso su otro brazo alrededor de la cintura de Potter y lo sujetó allí.

—Malfoy, no.

—¿Por qué no? —suspiró Draco en su oído, presionando su palma lisa y dura contra la erección de Potter. —Esto es lo que quieres.

—Yo no debería… Yo, no.

Draco desabrochó el botón del vaquero de Potter y empujó la cremallera hacia abajo.

—Nunca te digas a ti mismo que no deberías querer algo —dijo quedamente, y tiró de los pantalones y los calzoncillos de Potter hacia abajo. —Sólo lo querrás más —tomó la enardecida, tensa polla de Potter en su mano y cerró los ojos con deleite. Enemigo mortal o no, la erección de Potter se sentía gloriosa en su palma, cálida y sedosa y un poco húmeda.

—Malfoy… —las notas suplicantes en la voz de Potter hicieron que Draco quisiera correrse justó ahí y en ese momento.

—Shh —suspiró, y apretó. Potter respiró rápidamente. Draco lo liberó y lentamente se puso de rodillas, mirando la cara de Potter todo el tiempo. Las gafas de Potter tenían una fina línea de vaho en el fondo, y su boca pendía ligeramente abierta. Las ligeramente rabiosas respiraciones de Potter se colaban a través del silencio. En algún lugar del piso de abajo, un reloj hacía tic-tac sincronizado con ellos.

Cuando Draco cerró su boca sobre la dureza de Potter, Potter jadeó, sorprendido, y luego dijo: —No.

Draco lo ignoró y estrechó su agarre. No se molestó en provocarlo; quería hacer que Potter se corriera, así que chupó, manteniendo una presión firme en la base de la erección de Potter. Con un sollozo, Potter giró sus caderas violentamente y se forzó a salir de la boca de Draco. Su pene brillando con una mezcla de pre-eyaculación y la saliva de Draco, y Draco estuvo horrorizado al darse cuenta de que la quería de vuelta en su boca. Estaba de rodillas frente a su peor enemigo porque él realmente deseaba estarlo, no sólo porque lo hubiera escogido.

—No me digas que no lo estabas disfrutando —murmuró, tratando de reenfocar su mente.

Potter se liberó del agarre de Draco sobre su culo y se inclinó torpemente para subirse los pantalones.

—Lo hacía. Ese es el puto problema. No se supone que yo…

Draco se sentó en el suelo y cruzó las piernas.

—¿Y por qué coño no? No me digas que no te sientes como si te hubieras ganado el derecho a hacer cualquier cosa que quieras.

Potter hizo una mueca.

—Yo no te pedí que vinieras y así poder hacer lo que quisiera.

—Oh, ¿por qué me _pediste_ que viniera aquí, entonces?

—Ya te lo dije. Creí que me habías dado una…

—No digas gilipolleces, Potter. Ese tipo de cosas puede funcionar con tus cándidos amigos, pero yo estoy mucho más de vuelta de estas sandeces de lo que tú nunca estarás —Draco miró hacia él y bizqueó.

Potter miró sus pies, frunciendo el ceño profundamente.

—No _sé_ qué coño es lo que quería. Quería verte, estar a solas contigo…

—Follarme. Querías follarme otra vez —facilitó Draco. —A pesar de las trampas de tu conciencia. —Potter lo miró, su cara inescrutable.

—Quizá solo quería ver si podía decir no.

Hubo un pequeño terremoto en las profundidades de las tripas de Draco, pero él luchó por mantener la compostura.

—Así que perdiste mi tiempo. Me usaste para tus propios propósitos.

—No, no es así —dijo Potter, su ceño frunciéndose más.

—¿Cómo es, entonces? —Draco se levantó del suelo y conjuró un pequeño hechizo para alisar su túnica. Su pene _aún _rogando atención, pero Draco lo ignoró.

—Yo… No lo sé —farfulló Potter. —Lo siento.

Así que el pequeño mojigato cabrón _conocía_ el remordimiento. Draco cogió aire antes de hablar.

—Supongo que con eso concluye la audiencia de esta noche. Diría que quiero hacer esto de nuevo, pero estaría mintiendo con todos los dientes. ―Quería gritar, arrojar algo lo suficientemente grande para hacer mucho ruido y quebrarlo en millones de afilados trozos.

—Mafoy, espera.

La mano de Potter se cerró alrededor del brazo de Draco. Draco miró hacia abajo y se fijó en las extrañas cicatrices, casi como letras:

N— D——O D———R —E—TI——S

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó antes de poder pararlo.

—¿El qué? Ah, eso. Un recuerdo de un castigo con tu buena amiga Umbridge.

Ah. La pluma que Dolores había mencionado en varias ocasiones. Así que realmente existía.

—Dolores es una mujer encantadora. Probablemente te lo merecías.

Los ojos de Potter se oscurecieron.

—Pensarías eso, ¿verdad?

—Todos merecemos lo que obtenemos —dijo Draco. —Incluso si no lo parece en el momento.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan molesto porque yo haya desperdiciado tu preciado tiempo? —Draco lo miró.

—Porque fue una estupidez venir aquí, y odio cuando hago cosas estúpidas. Si has terminado con mi brazo, me gustaría que me lo devolvieras. No querría Aparecerte en mi casa.

Potter agitó la cabeza ligeramente, como si quisiera aclarársela.

—No, espera. Joder, Malfoy, esto es estúpido.

—Si, estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

—Te deseo —soltó Potter. —No he deseado tanto algo desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Algo? No soy una cosa. No parezcas tan conmocionado ahora. Déjame ir. ―No tenía ningún deseo de convertirse en el juguete sexual de Potter. Quería su _alma_. Quería sujetarla en su mano y tener el poder de arrugarla como un pedazo de pergamino inútil.

—Lo siento —dijo Potter. —Sé que no eres una cosa. Yo sólo…

—Es la segunda vez que te disculpas en menos de diez minutos. Todo lo que quiero es que me dejes irme, Potter. En vez de eso, te disculpas y continúas insultándome —Draco frunció los labios. —Estoy empezando a pensar que hay algo que funciona realmente mal en ti. De cualquier forma, ¿quién rechaza una mamada gratis?

Potter resopló.

—¿Estás diciendo que las haces por dinero, también?

_Puta._

Draco no estuvo seguro de lo que pasó después. La rabia lo cegó y se movió instintiva, fluidamente. Lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía a Potter contra la pared y sus manos estaban alrededor de su garganta. Potter estaba tratando de alejar los brazos de Draco, pero la magia salvaje de Draco era más fuerte. Se controló y liberó el cuello de Potter, despacio.

—No soy —gruñó —una puta.

Las manos de Potter aún estaban en sus brazos, y atrajo a Draco hacia él.

—No me importaría si lo fueras —dijo vacilante.

—Por lo menos no te estás disculpando —murmuró Draco. Potter enterró la cara en el cuello de Draco y dijo algo indistinguible; Draco no podía oírlo por la sangre latiendo fuertemente en su cabeza. Su magistral seducción estaba yendo terriblemente mal, pero justo ahora Draco encontró difícil preocuparse. No cuando la lengua de Potter estaba dibujando su clavícula de esa manera, no cuando las manos de Potter se estaban deslizando hacia su culo… más abajo, más abajo, apretando.

—Te deseo —susurró Potter, y la batalla estaba perdida.

—Entonces deja de hablar —suspiró Draco, y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás cuando la lengua de Potter encontró _ese_ punto en la base de su cuello.

Esta vez, también, Draco le cedió el control a Potter. Cuando Potter rememorara su encuentro, no tendría otra opción si no recordar que Draco no le había forzado a hacer nada. Draco no forzó a Potter para que rasgara la manga de su túnica, para que cerrara la palma de su mano alrededor de sus erecciones y presionara sus cuerpos juntos hasta que Draco creyó que no podía respirar, para que dejara descuidados mordiscos cariñosos por todo el cuello de Draco, para que empujara a Draco hacia el suelo a cuatro patas como un perro…

Draco hizo una mueca de dolor y jadeó cuando la polla de Potter lo partió en dos, pero Potter no pareció notarlo. Embestía dentro y fuera con lentos, dolorosos gruñidos, y Draco se preparó mentalmente para fingir placer, pero entonces sintió a Potter rozar contra ese punto dentro suyo, una y otra vez, hasta que Draco estaba empujándose hacia atrás, jadeando, pidiendo más, más rápido, ahora. Potter dejó escapar un gemido lento y Draco sintió la semilla de Potter dentro suyo, sintió el agarre de Potter en sus costados aflojarse.

Esperaba que Potter se diera la vuelta como la última vez, pero en vez de eso, sintió la mano de Potter cerrarse alrededor de su erección. Su agarre era rudo y torpe, pero la cuidadosa, infantil incertidumbre en los movimientos de Potter hizo que Draco se pusiera más duro de lo que sus más depravadas fantasías habían hecho. En la mente de Draco, Potter era siempre bueno en todo, seguro de sí mismo y chulo. Sentir los dedos temblorosos de Potter alrededor de su pene hizo a Draco sentir que había ganado, que, de alguna forma, se las había arreglado para romper el exterior del héroe.

—Se siente bien —suspiró cuando el agarre de Potter se hizo más firme, más seguro, demandando. Al final, Draco se estaba jodiendo en la mano de Potter, sin pensar, desesperado por liberar la presión de su pecho y su bajo abdomen. Se corrió silenciosamente, mordiéndose el labio, y Potter gimió cuando la semilla de Draco se derramó sobre sus dedos. Draco se dejó caer sobre su estómago y cerró los ojos. El duro suelo de madera era frío y calmante.

—Lo siento —dijo Potter.

Draco se giro para mirarlo boquiabierto, pero Potter no estaba mirando a Draco. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas cerca de la pared y mirando hacia la ventana.

—Puede que quieras reservar las conversaciones con tu conciencia para cuando me haya ido —dijo Draco, buscando su ropa.

Potter miró hacia él.

—No, lo siento. Estoy engañando a Ginny. Contigo. Y quiero seguir haciéndolo. Tú me haces…

—Ahórrame las confesiones —cortó Draco. —No doy una mierda por lo que tú y la chica Weasley hacéis. No tengo propósitos de ser la madre de tu hijo. Si quieres disculparte con alguien, discúlpate con ella.

Potter parecía sombrío.

—Me abandonaría.

—Entonces no se lo digas. No es como si esto fuera algo más que follar —a pesar de saberlo bien, Draco contuvo la respiración.

—No, no lo es —dijo Potter, y Draco exhaló. —Pero entonces, ¿cuál es el punto…

Draco se meció en silencio.

—A veces sólo quieres follar. La mayoría de las mujeres tiene problemas para comprender eso. No seas tan sensible, Potter. ―Draco sacudió su túnica y se la puso. Una vez había pasado por su cabeza, añadió: —No hay nada malo en follar. Yo puedo ser 'eso', por usar tu encantadora expresión, pero no soy una fémina demasiado sentimental.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

Según pasaba el invierno, Ginny Weasley estaba cada vez más embarazada. Predeciblemente, Potter empezó a buscar la compañía de Draco más y más habitualmente: pasaron de ser encuentros semanales en el Valle de Godric a tres veces por semana a diarios. En abril, a veces, se encontraban dos veces por día. Si coincidían en el Ministerio o en el Callejón Diagón, les tomaba sólo unos minutos buscar el baño de caballeros más cercano.

En otras palabras, el plan de Draco estaba funcionando. Había usado la misma táctica con Davies, y Potter había caído también en ella. Los hombres realmente eran esclavos de sus pollas, Draco tenía que admitirlo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era permanecer implacablemente deseoso de complacer sexualmente a Potter mientras mantenía una rígida distancia emocional.

—Oh, joder, sí —murmuró Potter cuando Draco rotó sus caderas debajo de él. —Me encanta cuando haces eso.

Draco jadeó cuando Potter entró más profundo en él. Deslizó sus manos hacia el trasero de Potter y lo agarró firmemente.

—No te muevas —dijo, y Potter obedeció instantáneamente. Su cabeza estaba arqueada encima de Draco, su pelo húmedo por el sudor cayendo en su cara. Draco se dijo a sí mismo que sólo había imaginado a su corazón saltándose varios latidos con esa visión. Movió su pelvis hacia arriba, tomando la polla de Potter más profunda dentro suyo, y luego rotó sus caderas justo de la forma a la que Potter le gustaba, una y otra vez, girándose y empujándose hacia arriba mientras la respiración superficial de Potter se convertía en un continuo, lento gemido.

Entonces el control de Potter se rompió, y ya no se mantuvo quieto. Se corrieron juntos, Potter moviéndose dentro y fuera con una rapidez cegadora y Draco retorciéndose debajo de él, su erección moviéndose nerviosamente contra sus cuerpos sudorosos.

Potter no se salió de Draco cuando terminó; raramente lo hacía. Descansarían un poco y Potter estaría duro de nuevo, y podrían simplemente continuar follando hasta que ambos estuvieran demasiado exhaustos. Draco se dijo a sí mismo que todo eso era parte de su plan, pero incluso él tenía que admitir que era más agradable pasar tiempo domesticando a Potter en su cama que pasarlo en la mansión presenciando el lento descenso de su madre hacia la locura.

Draco cerró los ojos apretadamente. Incluso pensar en eso era doloroso. Una nueva ola de culpa se cernió sobre él; era un completo inútil. ¿Qué bien podía hacerle su venganza si perdía a su madre? Se odiaba a sí mismo por estar ahí.

—Tengo que irme —dijo.

Potter, que había estado tranzando vagos caminos en los costados de Draco con sus dedos, lo miró.

—¿Por qué?

Draco maldijo mentalmente. No se suponía que Potter hiciera preguntas. No se suponía que se preocupara sobre las razones por las que Draco hacía nada.

—Tengo que hacer un recado —dijo sin comprometerse. Un recuerdo burbujeó, el de Draco pelando una mandarina mientras le hablaba a Davies sobre llevar a su madre de vacaciones… —Mi madre y yo vamos a ir a las Seychelles mañana.

—Oh —Potter se levantó de encima de Draco un poco más. —¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?

El tono demandante en la voz de Potter no complació a Draco en absoluto, a pesar de que debería.

—Te lo estoy diciendo ahora. —Los ojos de Potter eran duros.

—¿Cuándo volverás?

Draco se movió para que la polla de Potter pudiera deslizarse fuera de su culo.

—No lo sé. Ella no ha estado bien últimamente, necesita unas vacaciones. ―La idea le parecía cada vez mejor. Llevarse a su madre lejos de la mansión podía ayudarla, y alejarse de Potter por un tiempo sería bueno para su propia salud mental.

—¿Por qué no puede ir sola?

—¿Por qué no puedes parar de hacer preguntas estúpidas? No es asunto tuyo, Potter. Mi vida no es asunto tuyo.

Potter tragó y se giró hacia un lado.

—Seh —dijo. —Está bien. ―Draco salió de la cama y se escondió en la ducha. Normalmente hacían eso juntos, así que la ducha parecía extrañamente espaciosa de repente. Cerró los ojos y pensó en la boca de Potter en su polla la noche anterior.

_No._

Cuando Draco salió de la ducha, la cama estaba hecha y Potter se estaba vistiendo.

—¿Sabes? —dijo mientras Draco sacaba ropa interior limpia del último cajón. —Me alegro de no ser como tú.

Draco paró.

—Eso está bien —dijo. —¿Estoy a punto de recibir un sermón sobre lo inapropiado que fue no notificarte de mi próxima ausencia?

—No un sermón —dijo Potter. —Pero al menos podrías haber dicho algo. Quiero decir, nos vemos cada día y…

—Y bien podríamos ser extraños —dijo Draco. Eso no era exactamente cierto, pero lo parecía a primera vista.

Potter parecía sorprendido, como si las palabras se le atragantaran.

—¿De quién es la culpa?

—No es una cuestión de culpa —dijo Draco, y caminó hacia el armario para coger su túnica azul oscura. —Nunca seremos amigos porque el tiempo para eso ha pasado. Nunca seremos amantes en el mejor sentido de la palabra porque tú siempre tendrás a Potter Junior.

—Así que se supone que debo ser feliz con que me dejes follarte y dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas, ¿es así?

—Algo así —dijo Draco. Al menos Potter no carecía completamente de cerebro, como Davies había hecho. —No es como si esto fuera a durar para siempre —añadió. —Pronto tu novia dejará de trabajar y estará en casa con el recién nacido. No podrás pasar tus mañanas aquí conmigo, ¿o sí?

Los hombros de Potter cayeron hacia abajo y él lucía completamente miserable. Draco se odió por notarlo, y se odió todavía más por querer cambiar de opinión y decirle a Potter que no se iba a ir a ningún lado. Se suponía que debía estar _feliz_ de ver a Potter así. Se suponía que debía estar _feliz_ porque su plan estaba funcionando de forma implacable. En lugar de eso, se sentía un mierda.

Hubo un fuerte toque en la ventana y ambos hombres se congelaron, mirándose uno al otro.

—Gracias a Dios que estamos vestidos. Me acompañaré hasta la puerta —murmuró Draco, preparándose para Aparecerse.

—No, no te vayas todavía —dijo Potter rápidamente. Levantó su brazo derecho como si intentara buscar a Draco y detenerlo. —Por favor.

—¿Cómo vas a explicar mi presencia aquí a quien quiera que esté en la ventana?

—Quien quiera que esté en la ventana es una lechuza —dijo Potter. —La gente toca a las puertas.

Draco estaba sin réplica, y se odió un poco más por quedarse. Se había dejado involucrarse demasiado, demasiado atacado emocionalmente por Potter. Si no ponía algo de distancia entre ellos ahora, podría ser lo suficiente mujer para perdonar a Potter algún día. Y eso no sería aceptable.

Potter caminó hacia la ventana, retirando la cortina hacia un lado, y abriendo el pestillo.

—No lo entiendo —murmuró. —Nadie sabe de este lugar excepto tú y yo.

—Es una lechuza de San Mungo —dijo Draco. Lo era. Las lechuzas del hospital eran de una raza distintiva, y eran capaces de encontrar destinatarios en cualquier lugar del mundo sin una dirección.

Potter liberó a la lechuza de su carga —un paquete de apariencia oficial que lucía dos veces más grande que el pájaro en sí—. La lechuza levantó el vuelo y Potter se quedó mirando el paquete.

—Está dirigida a mí —dijo. —Quizá le ha pasado algo a Ginny. ―Su voz estaba temblorosa y Draco, una vez más, se odió por la punzada de celos que sintió.

—No lo sabrás hasta que la abras —dijo —pero si prefieres que me vaya…

—No, no lo hagas —dijo Potter, el tono de su voz firme. Rasgó el paquete para abrirlo. Contenía una fina carpeta y una carta.

Potter recogió la carta.

—Querido señor Potter —leyó en alto —aquí están los resultados de los análisis que realizamos después de su estancia con nosotros. Rogamos disculpe la demora, pero tuvimos que enfrentarnos con algunas dificultades inesperadas y delegar parte del trabajo a un hospital francés. Si tiene alguna pregunta o preocupación respecto a estos resultados, por favor, contacte personalmente conmigo en el hospital. Sinceramente, Medimago B. Roberts.

—¿Cuándo estuviste en San Mungo? —preguntó Draco, curioso.

—Después de la pelea con Voldemort. Me dio con algunas maldiciones con las que no estaban familiarizados así que me hicieron estas pruebas —murmuró Potter dejando a un lado la carta y abriendo la carpeta. Escudriñó el contenido de las primeras páginas y se quedó muy pálido.

Draco se acercó un palmo.

—¿Dice que vas a morir en el próximo año o algo?

Potter agitó la cabeza. Dejó caer la carpeta en el escritorio cerca de la ventana y anduvo a zancadas hacia el baño, dando un portazo tan fuerte que las paredes de la casa se agitaron violentamente.

Draco se acercó y recogió la carpeta, aún abierta en la página que Potter había estado leyendo.

_(Áreas de interés) _

_Pérdida de visión: temporal. Podría oscurecerse a veces._

_Inestabilidad emocional: posiblemente propenso a violentos arrebatos. Suavizar con ocasionales encantamientos de ánimo. _

_Infertilidad: irreversible. El sujeto no podrá tener hijos. _

Draco escuchó el sonido de cristal rompiéndose en el baño.

―Ahí va uno de esos violentos arrebatos —murmuró y se dirigió hacia el baño. No dejaría que Potter se autolesionara y sangrara hasta morir. No antes de que Draco acabara con él.

Potter estaba delante del lavamanos, rodeado por un millón de fragmentos de cristal de espejo. Colgaban en el aire alrededor suyo como diminutas dagas, algunas girando con un débil sonido.

―Potter —dijo Draco.

Los fragmentos de cristal cayeron al suelo y Potter se giró hacia él.

―¿Lo leíste?

Draco asintió.

―Ni siquiera puedo estar enfadado.

Draco alzó una ceja. ―Qué noble.

―Todo esto es tu culpa.

―Por supuesto que sí —dijo Draco, repentinamente amargo. El humor de Potter era tan predecible, y su tendencia a culpar a todo el mundo excepto a él era positivamente repugnante. ―Me voy.

―No, no quería decir... Lo siento. No te vayas.

―¿Qué, y hacerte llegar tarde a tu cita con la Sra. Potter?

Potter sonrió amargamente.

―¿De verdad piensas que voy a casarme con ella? ¡Está cargando con el niño de otro!

―¿Y qué? ¿Qué te importa eso?

Los ojos de Potter se ensancharon.

―Me engañó, lo que estaría bien ya que yo tampoco soy un ángel. Pero ha estado hablando del bebé y de casarnos y...

―Potter, idiota, ella probablemente no _sabe_ que no es tu hijo. Así que tuvo un lío de una noche con alguien. Esas cosas pasan.

―Fácil para ti decirlo. No eres tú el que tiene que vivir con ella.

Draco sonrió con sarcasmo.

―Oh, pero ella debería sentirse cómoda viviendo contigo, ¿es eso cierto? Eres el mayor hipócrita sobre la faz de la tierra.

―Quizá lo soy —dijo Potter. ―Pero aún así no voy a criar al niño de otro.

―No dije que deberías. Pero no había notado que estuvieras con ella sólo por el bebé.

―No lo estaba. Te dije hace años que odiaba la idea del bebé, pero eso no cambió nada. Tú lo hiciste.

Draco tenía una réplica preparada, pero Potter no había dicho lo que él esperaba que dijera, así que Draco se tragó su réplica y lo miró fijamente.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―Eres tú con quien quiero estar. Tú me haces sentir yo mismo, Malfoy. No tengo que fingir ser alguien más alrededor tuyo, no tengo que escoger cuidadosamente las palabras y temer perder tu aprobación todo el maldito tiempo.

―Si estás insinuando que tienes mi aprobación, estás soberanamente equivocado.

―Ese es el punto. Sé que no la tengo. Sé que no la tendré, sin importar lo que haga. Así que ni siquiera lo intento.

Draco no estaba seguro de si eso había sido un cumplido o no.

―¿Quieres estar conmigo porque no tienes que preocuparte de las consecuencias de lo que me digas? ¿De lo que me hagas? Hay un barrio en el Callejón Knockturn que está lleno de brujas y magos que te proveerán del mismo servicio por un precio módico. Me doy cuenta de que prefieres tenerlo gratis, pero...

Los ojos de Potter centellearon.

―¿Por qué estás tan jodidamente fijado con ser llamado puta? No deseo simplemente alguien, no deseo una puta. Te deseo a ti. Me despierto cada mañana pensando en ti, esperando con ansia el momento de verte y odio cuando te vas. —Tomó un profundo respiro. ―Quiero conocerte. Quiero saber qué comes para desayunar, qué equipos de Quidditch apoyas y tu opinión sobre el gobierno actual. Joder, te quiero, Malfoy. Ahí lo tienes, ¿estás feliz ahora?

Draco no creía que hubiera sido así de infeliz en su vida. Había visionado algo como el balbuceo de Davies, los ojos desconcertados, la mente demasiado dispersa para conseguir una frase coherente. Debería haberlo sabido. Éste era Potter. Potter no balbuceaba, no tomaba prisioneros, y, ciertamente, no estaba tan loco para perder de la manera en que lo había hecho Davies.

―Es una pena, entonces —se oyó a sí mismo decir, ―que los sentimientos no sean mutuos. No significas nada para mí, Potter.

Ahí estaba, su venganza, para mejor o para peor. Las manos de Draco temblaron cuando vio la luz irse de los ojos de Potter. Ocurrió justo de la manera que Draco había imaginado que lo haría, pero no sintió triunfo. Sólo un nudo en la garganta que le decía que estaría llorando como una chica en segundos.

Draco Desapareció.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

―Soñé con tu padre de nuevo —dijo Narcisa. Se sentó inmóvil en el alféizar de la gran ventana que daba a la bahía, con vistas a la playa. Su cara era pálida a la luz de la luna, brillando con una fina capa de sudor.

Draco la observó con preocupación, todos los pensamientos de su sueño interrumpido desvaneciéndose.

―¿Quieres que te haga una poción para los sueños?

Su madre sonrió ligeramente.

―He tenido suficientes pociones para que me duren algunas vidas.

Draco desvió la mirada. ―Lo siento.

―Oh, Draco. Yo soy la única que debería sentirlo. Probablemente me salvaste la vida trayéndome aquí. No sé qué pasaba conmigo.

Había fuerza en su voz, su vieja vitalidad y orgullo. Repentinamente, las seis semanas aguantando los cambios de humor, la irritabilidad y las irracionales diatribas de su madre parecieron un pequeño precio a pagar por tenerla de vuelta a la normalidad. Draco no sabía qué pasaría cuando volvieran a Inglaterra al día siguiente. Ciertamente no estaba planeando dejarla a su aire de nuevo, al menos no hasta que encontrara otra cosa que no fuera beber para ocupar su tiempo.

―Te quiero —le dijo. ―No quiero que estés enferma.

Narcissa se levantó del alféizar de la ventana y se aproximó a él.

―Estoy contenta de tenerte —dijo. ―¿Es curioso, no? Cuando tú eras un bebé, yo te cuidaba. Y ahora tú estás cuidando de mí. Estoy orgullosa de ti, Draco.

―No deberías estarlo —dijo. No supo lo que fue —la misteriosa quietud de la medianoche con nada más que el océano rugiendo en la distancia, que era la primera vez que estaba hablando con su madre real y no con una chiflada empapada de brandy o que se sentía sumamente solo, sin nada más que sus vergonzosos secretos para acompañarle. Pero al siguiente momento, Draco le contó todo a su madre; desde Davies a Dolores y a Potter y su estúpido plan de venganza que había ido irreversiblemente mal.

Draco sabía que había ido mal porque en las semanas que había pasado ahí —a pesar de haber tenido que lidiar con las migrañas de su madre, sus pesadillas, sus vómitos, a pesar de estar demasiado ocupado elaborando pociones para ayudarla a mejorarse— añoraba mucho a Potter, y empeoraba cada día. Añoraba a Potter tocándolo, añoraba la forma en que Potter lo miraba, añoraba los chistes ridículamente malos de Potter, todo lo suyo. No era siquiera que Draco hubiera perdonado a Potter por lo que había hecho, para nada. Simplemente ya no importaba, y Draco deseaba que lo hiciera. Deseaba poder odiar a Potter y no desearlo al mismo tiempo, deseaba no sentir que pertenecía al Valle Godric, como si hubiera dejado una pieza de sí mismo en las manos de Potter.

Según hablaba, su madre caminó de vuelta a la ventana y se sentó en el ancho alféizar. Draco no podía mirarla a la cara, seguro de que vería desprecio e irrisión. No estaba siquiera seguro de si estaba hablando con ella, con la luna o consigo mismo. Cuando terminó sus confesiones, se desplomó sobre la silla y miró fijamente a la mesa. El océano aún se oía en su incesante sinfonía fuera de la ventana, pero el sonido del silencio en la habitación era más alto.

Cuando su madre finalmente habló, no fue para decirle que se quitara de su vista.

―¿Recuerdas a tu Tía Andrómeda? —preguntó.

―No —dijo Draco, preguntándose lo que su tía traidora de la sangre tenía que ver con nada. ―No creo que la haya conocido nunca...

―La familia la trató horriblemente después de que se fue y se casó con ese chico Tonks. Si yo fuera ella, habría querido vengarme de nosotros.

Draco bajó la mirada.

―¿Sabes? —continuó Narcissa. ―Ella nunca se vengó. Incluso aunque tuvo abundantes oportunidades. Pero si Bella estuviera aún aquí, te diría que Andrómeda se _había_ vengado. Tuvo una vida feliz, un matrimonio feliz, una hija sana con un talento raro. Eso solía comerse viva a Bella. Que la hija mestiza de Andrómeda fuera una metamorfomaga mientras Bella era infértil.

Infértil. Draco se preguntó qué había hecho Potter con la carpeta que había recibido de San Mungo, y le hizo enrojecer de odio a sí mismo el estar pensando en Potter incluso ahora.

―Mi padre —dijo Narcissa, ―siempre decía que la venganza era la confesión del dolor. Así que la completa indiferencia de Andrómeda hizo a la familia sentir que a ella no le importaba, que la familia no importaba. Eso dolió más que si hubiera tratado de crear problemas a nuestra familia, lo que hubiera podido hacer, después de la Primera Guerra.

La boca de Draco estaba seca.

―¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

―Que no necesitas vengarte de Harry Potter para sentirte bien contigo mismo.

―Pero él _fue injusto_ conmigo...

―...y él será el único que tendrá que vivir con lo que te hizo.

Draco recordó su cara y pecho explotando en una ducha de sangre, mucho tiempo atrás, en el sucio suelo de un baño de Hogwarts.

―No conoces a Harry Potter. No creo que le importe lo que hace a nadie a menos que, de hecho, los mate.

―Eso aún no significa que tú debas hacer ningún esfuerzo en orden de vengarte de él. Si es el tipo de persona que no tiene conciencia, tu venganza será infructuosa, en última estancia. Vive bien, Draco. Es la mayor venganza.

_Es que no creo que pueda vivir bien sin él_, pensó Draco, luego se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Sintió su cara arder. La última cosa que su madre necesitaba escuchar era que su único hijo y heredero era...

―Si estás buscando mi aprobación, no vas a recibirla —dijo Narcissa. ―Difícilmente veo porqué ese chico debería ser recompensado con el placer de tu compañía, después de todo lo que te ha hecho.

―A mí y a ti, ambos —murmuró Draco, y dio un puntapié a una pata de la mesa.

―No importa. Deberías hacer lo que tú quieres. No te preocupes por lo que tu madre pensará.

Draco la miró con los ojos como platos.

―Pero tú _eres_ mi madre. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Narcissa parecía melancólica.

―Cuando Andrómeda abandonó la familia, le escribí una carta muy furiosa. Me respondió con una carta no menos furiosa. Continuamos escribiéndonos una a la otra a través de los años hasta que murió.

―No sabía que estaba muerta —dijo Draco.

―El nacimiento de Nymphadora causó que Andrómeda desarrollara una enfermedad que sólo afecta a mujeres que dan a luz a Metamorfomagos. No hay cura para ello ya que es demasiado rara y casi imposible de estudiar. Sucumbió a la enfermedad justo antes del final de la guerra.

Draco recordaba a Tonks, que solía llamare "primo" sólo para hacerle saltar y reía cada vez que él fruncía el ceño. Nunca había mencionado que su madre estuviera muerta.

―Nuestra correspondencia fue el mayor secreto que nunca había guardado. Mi madre —y tu padre— me habrían matado si lo supieran. Pero yo tenía una amiga mientras Bella no tenía ninguna y estoy agradecida por eso. Creo que si Andrómeda aún estuviera viva, nada de esto... —ondeó una mano hacia la habitación ―... habría pasado.

Draco miró más allá de ella, hacia fuera, al oscuro océano más allá del cristal de la ventana, y por primera vez en meses, sintió que todo estaría bien.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

Cuando Draco y su madre volvieron a Inglaterra, Narcissa inmediatamente empezó a llamar a sus viejas amigas y a restablecer sus decaídas conexiones sociales. En cuanto a Draco, pasó su primer día de vuelta escondiéndose en el estudio de su padre. Todo lo que quería era ver a Potter de nuevo. Pero eso significaba volver a encarar a Potter, también, y Draco no estaba seguro de si estaba siquiera listo para eso.

Por todo lo que sabía, Potter se habría reconciliado con la chica Weasley e iba a casarse con ella a pesar del niño bastardo que ni siquiera era suyo. O quizá Potter ya había encontrado a alguien más que ocupara el lugar de Draco. Ese pensamiento llenó a Draco con un temor punzante.

―La Señora ha enviado esto al Joven Amo —chilló la voz de un elfo, y Draco salió instantáneamente de sus pensamientos. El elfo sostenía una bandeja plateada con la copia de _El Profeta_ de esa mañana. Adjunta estaba una nota de su madre:

_Quizás encuentres el titular principal interesante._

_NM_

Draco le echó un vistazo y su estómago dio un salto.

_HARRY POTTER AÚN DESAPARECIDO; EXPERTOS CREEN IMPROBABLE EL SUICIDIO_

_Como la mayoría de nuestros lectores saben, Harry Potter, el intrépido héroe de la última guerra mágica, ha desaparecido hace algo más de un mes. Él y Ginny Weasley habían tenido un altercado en el vestíbulo del Ministerio —hemos sido repetidamente incapaces de conseguir ninguna información acerca de lo que pudo tratar esa conversación— y unos días después, la amiga de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, rellenó un informe interno de personas desaparecidas en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. El informe fue filtrado a la prensa por una fuente oficial anónima y desde entonces la búsqueda sigue en curso. _

_El ex-Auror Denny Lee, fundador de la renovada Lee e Hijos Investigaciones Privadas, dice que no es probable el suicidio, ya que Potter se ha hecho no-rastreable mediante clásicos hechizos de rastreo. "Si hubiera ido a algún lugar a morir, no se habría estado preocupando por ser encontrado" dice Lee, de setenta y tres años pero aún tan audaz como siempre. Mañana hablará con Miranda Bradley, antigua presidenta del Comité de Excusas para los Muggles y anfitriona del popular programa de la WWN "Asuntos Importantes con Miranda"..._

Draco arrugó el periódico en sus manos y lo tiró a un lado. ¿Desaparecido? ¿Muerto? La última posibilidad hizo que algo parecido a la locura inducida por la niebla de la celda despertara en él. Potter no podía estar muerto. Simplemente no sería justo, no ahora, no cuando Draco lo _quería_ vivo, lo quería a su alrededor tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

_Nadie sabe de este lugar excepto tú y yo.  
_  
Draco no estuvo sorprendido de encontrar la pequeña habitación de la casa del Valle Godric vacía. Demasiado fácil. "Tú y yo" era una persona de más, y si Potter había querido esconderse, habría encontrado un escondite mejor.

_A menos que no quiera esconderse de ti. _

El aire de la habitación era rancio. La mirada de Draco cayó sobre la cama. Las sábanas estaban revueltas, arrugadas, pero no había forma de decir si alguien había dormido allí recientemente. La carpeta de San Mungo yacía cerrada encima de la mesa. Draco dio varios pasos y echó un vistazo al baño. El destrozado espejo estaba de nuevo en su armazón, grietas como una tela de araña recorriéndolo. Draco casi pudo _escuchar_ a Potter murmurando un encantamiento _Reparo_ carente de entusiasmo y alejándose. Draco sacó su varita y apuntó al espejo. Las grietas desaparecieron.

Quizás _podía_ arreglar las cosas igual de bien que podía destruirlas, después de todo.

Draco caminó escaleras abajo hacia el piso bajo, pero estaba igual de vacío. El aire no era rancio, sin embargo; había un distintivo aroma a té recientemente elaborado. Así que Potter _estaba_ allí, o había estado muy recientemente.

Draco notó un movimiento fuera de los límites de su vista; parecía haber venido de la dirección de la puerta principal. Draco echó un vistazo a través de la estrecha ventana cerca de la entrada.

Potter estaba sentado en las escaleras principales del porche, masticando un extremo de una larga brizna de hierba. Se volvió ante el ruido que hizo la puerta cuando Draco la abrió. Potter vio a Draco y rápidamente se volvió, como si la vista quemara sus ojos.

Draco avanzó y se sentó al lado de Potter, quien se giró hacia él con una mirada de completa indiferencia.

―Te he subestimado —dijo Draco como bienvenida.

Los ojos de Potter continuaron llanos. ―¿Ah, sí?

―Eres muy bueno fingiendo que no te gusta toda esa atención, de verdad.

―¿Fingiendo? —Potter alzó una ceja. ―De verdad _no_ quiero su atención.

―Asumo que no lees El Profeta estos días. Tú desaparición es el titular principal, lo ha sido desde el comiendo, con nuevos argumentos de expertos cada día. ―Potter parpadeó.

―¿Expertos en qué?

―Investigadores privados, psicólogos, Aurores... nómbralos tú.

Potter escupió la brizna de hierba al suelo. ―Idiotas.

―Y cuando vuelvas, tendrán un auténtico ataque de histeria.

―¿Cuando _vuelva_? —Potter se agachó y cogió otra brizna de hierba de una mata cerca del borde del camino.

―No me digas que planeas seguir escondido el resto de tu vida.

―Es tentador.

Draco se sintió aturdido. Estaba a punto de poner su corazón en una bandeja de plata y ofrecérselo a Potter. ¿Y si Potter lo lanzaba lejos, como había hecho con su tenue amistad durante la guerra? Cualquier cosa que pasara, Draco no se molestaría con insignificantes venganzas. Su madre tenía razón.

Tomó aire profundamente y preguntó.

―¿Estás buscando esconderte solo o te gustaría algo de compañía? _Yo también te quiero._

Potter se quitó la hierba lentamente de la boca, sus ojos ilegibles.

―¿Tú qué crees? _¿Estás seguro?_

―Creo que no es un accidente que te estés escondiendo aquí. _Nunca me escucharás decirlo, sin embargo.  
_  
―Perspicaz. _Lo sé._

Draco observó la brizna de hierba temblar entre los labios de Potter mientras él la atacaba con lengua y dientes.

―La habitación está hecha una mierda.

Potter se encogió de hombros.

―No lo sabría. No he estado allí desde que te fuiste.

El latido de Draco pulsó en sus sienes.

―Sospecho que la ausencia de un espejo apropiado fue el gran factor decisivo de tu resolución de no usar más esa habitación.

―Sep, fue eso exactamente. El espejo. —Potter le mostró una torcida, amplia sonrisa, los dientes blancos con el tallo verde entre ellos. Se balanceaba arriba y abajo mientras Potter la mascaba.

―Bueno, he arreglado el espejo —dijo Draco, observando la delgada brizna verde moverse. ―Ahora sólo necesita algo de aire fresco.

―¿Quieres airearla mientras follamos o después? _Arriba, abajo._

Draco quería _ser_ la maldita brizna de hierba, excepto que nunca quería ser escupido a un lado y remplazado por otro.

―Antes.

Potter se giró hacia él de lleno, su cara repentinamente seria.

―Te he extrañado. —Movió la hierba de la esquina de su boca hacia el medio. Draco alzó una mano y tiró de ella fuera de la boca de Potter. Potter siseó y descubrió los dientes con dolor; diminutas gotas de sangre en su labio inferior. ―¿Qué estás...

Draco se inclinó sobre él y lamió la sangre. Sabía justo como su propia sangre, y por primera vez en su vida, Draco se preguntó si la pureza de la sangre mágica no era un punto debatible. Todos los magos tenían magia, y era la magia la que los hacía especiales, no la sangre.

Y entonces los labios de Potter se separaron y su mano cubrió la de Draco en la cálida madera de la escalera, y era tiempo de decir adiós al ayer.

+fin+

**kikimaru**: sí, sólo tres, pero muy intensos . Espero que te haya gustado el final. Un beso.

**rei00**: sip, Draco tiene un trauma el pobrecito con lo que le pasó en la cárcel, así que en ese momento sólo puede enfocar su venganza así. Vamos, digo yo, porque no sé la idea original de Furiosity . Espero que te haya gustado el último. Un beso y gracias por lo que dices de la traducción! Me alegro de que te guste como quedó.

**Aikos**: nop, tiene tres. Pero ahora ya sí, se terminó. Espero que el final esté a la altura. A mi me encantó. Un beso.

**MURTILLA**: ¿verdad que sí? Es que Furiosity escribe genial. Un beso

* * *

Comment, pliiiis!


End file.
